Marie-toi!
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Ronald Weasley était la fierté de ses parents. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de le mettre en avant et ne juraient que par lui. Mais Ron cachait un secret. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque tout sera dévoilé?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Marie-toi !

 **Epoque** : Post Poudlard.

 **Résumé** : Ronald Weasley était la fierté de ses parents. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de le mettre en avant et ne juraient que par lui. Mais Ron cachait un secret. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque tout sera dévoilé?

 **Couple** : RW/BZ, HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigée par une béta** , donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Elle a été écrite en moins de deux semaines. Suite à l'absence de la présence de Blaise Zabini à ce jour dans ma fiction « _Au Clair de lune_ », j'ai voulut écrire une fiction où il était… malmené et u final, je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal, le bourgue ! (Je me suis fais encore avoir par ce personnage, moi…)

Bref, il n'y a eu aucun relecture de la part de mes bêtas, et je ne sais pas si cela tient la route, mais je me lance !

 **Cette fiction est finit.** (Pas de risque que je l'abandonne encours de route ou que je sois victime du syndrome de la page blanche) Elle très courte, ne comporte que **6 chapitres** et elle fait environ 18 000 mots. Je vais **poster un chapitre toutes les semaines** , à savoir **le samedi**. (Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnelle)

 **C'est un Ron/Blaise en couple principal**. Il y aura du Drarry, car je ne peux pas séparer Ron de son meilleur ami, mais bon, on y est habitué à force !

Les personnages sont OOC (Il faut le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)et pour moi la Famille Weasley est toujours entière à la fin de la guerre. (J'ai besoin d'eux, moi!)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

Molly Weasley était une femme heureuse. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eut la vie facile et qu'elle ne nageait pas dans l'or malgré son statut de Sang Pur, mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait sa vie. Car à ses yeux elle était la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre.

Bon ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... Il y avait encore une épine sous son pied, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Cette épine allait partir d'elle même et elle pourrait alors s'autoproclamer être la femme la plus heureuse de la planète. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit. Toute sa famille était présente autour de la table pour le baptême de la petite Zoé. Encore une Weasley dans ce bas monde !

Oui, elle savait que les autres Sang Pur l'avaient baptisé « _Poule Pondeuse_ » car elle avait eut sept enfants. Elle le reconnaissait qu'elle n'en voulait pas autant, mais elle ne regrettait rien.

Il y avait Bill, son ainé. Il avait de longs cheveux qu'il aimait porter en catogant et cette affreuse boucle d'oreille en dent de serpent. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'un garçon ne portait pas ce genre de chose surtout si on travaillait à Gringott, mais son fils ne l'écoutait pas... Tant qu'il ne se faisait pas renvoyer, c'était déjà ça. Il avait épousé Fleur Delacour, une belle sorcière française qui avait du sang vélane en elle. Elle avait donné naissance à la petite Victoire, âgé de 7ans aujourd'hui, de Dominique âgé de 4 ans et du petit Louis qui allait sur ses 2 ans.

Ensuite venait Charlie. Ce bel homme lui avait donné de fil à retordre ! Elle avait eut peur qu'il ne se marie jamais, pour la bonne raison que qu'il était dragonnier et qu'il ne vivait que pour ses bestioles ! Par Merlin, heureusement qu'il avait croisé Abigaël, une sorcière italienne qui aimait aussi les dragons et qui avait fait fondre le cœur de son fils ! Molly avait enfin put organiser leur mariage. Et elle savait que son fils était heureux. Et même si Molly se plaignait toujours que le savoir en Bulgarie était trop loin d'elle et qu'il faisait un métier dangereux, elle savait que Charlie faisait attention à lui maintenant que sa femme et leur fils Eliot, âgé de 5 ans, étaient à ses côtés.

Il y avait ensuite Percy. Molly sourit en le regardant. « L'homme droit de la famille Weasley ». Percy ne l'avait jamais inquiété. Il faisait consciencieusement tout ce qu'il entreprenait et ne faisait jamais un pas de travers. Même lorsqu'il parlait, ses mots étaient réfléchit! Merci Merlin, Pénélope Deauclaire, une femme charmante qui avait été avec lui à Poudlard, avait été sous son charme et avait accepté de l'épouser. Elle lui avait donné deux petites filles, Molly – en son honneur – et Lucy, âgées respectivement 6 et 4 ans.

Puis il avait les jumeaux Fred et Gorges. Avec eux, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait frôlé la crise cardiaque ! C'était les seuls de tous ses enfants qui n'avaient pas leur ASPICS ! Ils avaient préféré quitter l'école avant la fin de leur sixième année pour ouvrir un magasin de Farce et Attrape ! Et même si elle admettait qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien aujourd'hui, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'aucuns de leurs enfants ne feront comme eux ! Car ces deux clowns était mariés à deux camarade qu'ils avaient rencontré à Poudlard, Katie Bells et Angelina Jhonson qui avait chacune donné naissance à une paire de jumeaux à leur tour qui avaient 4 ans aujourd'hui. On avait Roxane et Maxence pour George et Angelina, et Rose et Maxime pour Fred et Katie.

Son regard se posa sur Ginny. La seule fille qu'elle avait eut. Elle était belle avec ses yeux marron et son beau sourire. Et même si aujourd'hui, elle semblait heureuse, Molly avait eut peur pour elle. Sa rupture avec Harry l'avait effondré. Tout le monde avait cru qu'elle ne se relèverait pas d'ailleurs. C'était la raison pour laquelle – à son grand regret – que le brun ne participait plus à aucune réunion de la famille. Mais Ginny s'était relevé et avait finit par tourner la page pour se marier avec Michael Corner. Elle avait mis au monde un beau petit Hugo, âgé de 3 ans et la petite Zoé âgé de quelques mois et que l'on venait de baptisé aujourd'hui.

Et pour finir, Il y avait Ron. Son épine dans le pied. Non qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, au contraire ! Même si elle ne le criait pas sur les toits, Ron était celui qu'elle préférait de tous ses enfants. Pas parce qu'il était le dernier né, Ginny était plus jeune que lui, mais c'était son dernier garçon. Et même si elle essayait d'être sévère avec lui, elle était fière de lui. Malgré sa place de « sixième garçon » de la famille, il avait sut se démarquer et aujourd'hui, il était un architecte très connu. Alors pourquoi, son préféré était son épine dans son pied ? Cette même épine qui l'empêchait d'être la femme la plus heureuse du monde ?

Parce Ron était le seul de tous ses enfants qui n'était pas marié.

Et Molly ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle observa son fils rire à une blague de George. Il avait un visage assez fin parsemé de tache de rousseur qui lui donnait de loin un aspect bronzé, de merveilleux yeux bleu qu'elle adorait et qui étaient caché par quelques mèches rousse, un petit nez et de belles lèvres qu'il aimait mordiller. Sa chevelure rousse était mi long et lui arrivait à la nuque. Molly espérait qu'il n'allait pas les laisser pousser comme Bill. Et pour terminer, Ron avait un très beau corps. Il n'était pas fin comme Percy et les jumeaux, ni musclé comme Charlie, mais il était bien dessiné et elle avait vue plusieurs sorcières se retourner sur son passage !

Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il était toujours célibataire ? Il faisait partie du Top 5 des hommes les plus convoité de l'Angleterre d'après _Sorcière Hebdo_ , alors qu'on lui donne une explication pourquoi elle ne l'avait toujours pas marié !

— Arrête de le regarder comme ça.

Molly soupira et murmura à son mari qui était assis à ses côtés :

— Mais Arthur, ce n'est pas normal. Regarde-le, il est beau comme un dieu, alors pourquoi il n'a personne ?

— Laisse-lui le temps, Molly. Rien ne presse. Il est encore jeune.

— Mais il a 27 ans ! Tous ses frères étaient mariés à son âge ! Même Ginny s'est marié avant lui !

— Molly, arrête. C'est un grand garçon. Laisse le faire sa vie.

— Ce n'est pas sain qu'un homme de son âge soit toujours célibataire, et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse vieux garçon ! Il est beau, il a un bon travail…

— Et si c'est son choix ?... Peut-être qu'il n'a pas oublié Hermione.

— Je ne pense pas... Tu crois ?

— C'est la dernière petite amie qu'il nous a présenté.

— Mais leur rupture date d'il ya presque 8 ans !

— Peut-être qu'il l'aime encore ?... Il n'en parle jamais.

— Oh Merlin, jamais j'aurai pensé en vouloir à Harry et Hermione pour ce qu'ils ont fait à nos enfants, même si j'ai pardonné à Harry !

— Molly...

— Oh je sais ! Je vais lui présenter des filles ! Peut-être que l'une d'elle...

— C'est ce que font Fred et Bill à chaque fois que l'on se réunit, chérie. Ne soit pas pressé. Laisse faire le temps.

Molly soupira alors que son mari s'intéressa à la discussion qui avait lieu à sa gauche. Laisser faire le temps ? Chacun de ses enfant avait au moins deux enfants, était marié et avait une maison à eux, alors que Ron était célibataire, sans enfants et vivait en cohabitation avec Harry dans le monde moldus !

Comment voulez-vous qu'elle ne fasse rien ? Elle irait voir Ponoma. Elle qui était professeur à Poudlard, elle devait connaître une bonne petite pour Ron. Foi de Molly, son fils allait se marier !

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron soupira en regardant le ciel noir remplie d'étoile. La nuit était belle. Il ne sursauta pas quand la porte de la demeure familiale des Weasley s'ouvrit et qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Prêt pour le départ, fils ?

Ron sourit et regarda son père.

— Oui. J'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde et j'ai même réussit à me débarrasser du pot de colle que Fred m'a présenté ce soir…

— Ron…

— Pourquoi Papa ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir vous voir sans que l'on me présente une fille ?! Qui a dit que chaque homme sur cette planète doit absolument se marier ?!

—Ne nous en veux pas, fils. Mets-toi à notre place. Tu es un architecte connue dans le monde – aussi bien sorcier que moldu – tu as tout pour plaire, même si on ne le crie pas sur les toits, tu es un Sang-Purs et des milliers de filles se retournent sur ton passage… Alors c'est normal que l'on se pose tous des questions sur le pourquoi de ton célibat.

— Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de…ça ? La famille est assez grande comme ça, non ?

—Je le sais, mais pense à ta mère. Elle veut organiser ton mariage.

— Papa…

— Je ne te demande pas d'épouser la première venue, Ron. Prends ton temps s'il le faut, du moment que tu sois heureux. Même si nous te donnons l'impression de te presser, choisit bien la personne qui te rendra heureux. Car c'est ce que nous voulons, ta mère et moi. Ton bonheur est notre souhait le plus chère. Et sache que je suis fière de toi, fiston. Peu importe ce que tu entends, d'accord ?

Le plus jeune soupira.

— Oui, Papa. Bon, je vais partir… Je dois être à Milan pour 8h00 demain.

— Alors ne tarde pas.

Il allait enlacer son fils lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui le regarda avec un sourire.

— Merci Merlin, tu n'es pas encore parti ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Maman, je t'ai déjà dit au revoir. Tu vas encore pleurer et me faire culpabiliser de partir !

— Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Percy m'a informé que tu avais un rendez vous important demain… Et puis, c'est normal que je pleure lorsque tu pars ! Tu viens rarement nous voir !

— Maman… Je suis là à touts les mariages, naissances et baptême !

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas assez. Et n'ose pas contredire, jeune homme ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu vivais ici, il y a encore quelques années, et que je pouvais m'occuper de toi ?

— Molly…

— Là je ne sais pas où tu es la plus part du temps, parce que tu voyages énormément à cause de ton travail ! Et puis, est-ce que tu manges bien au moins ? Je n'ai rien dit, mais je trouve que tu as perdus du poids depuis la dernière fois…

—… Oui, Maman, je mange très bien et tu sais toujours où je suis, car je te préviens à chaque fois que je voyage…

— Mais tu es soucieux, mon chéri. Ne ment pas, je le sais. Tu n'as rien mangé ce soir.

— Il est stressé pour demain, Molly.

— Tu vois, ce boulot te stresse !

— Oh, Maman, pour la dernière fois, je ne vais pas quitter mon boulot ! s'exclama en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aime ce que je fais. Si je suis stressé pour demain, c'est parce que j'ai peur que mon projet ne soit pas accepté !

— Seulement pour ça ? Interrogea sa mère en le regardant attentivement. Donc la présence d'Hermione à ce voyage n'y est pour rien ?

Ron soupira et grimaça.

— Ron ? Appela son père, inquiet. Vous voyagez ensemble demain ? Vous… Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

— Quoi ?! Non ! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien vous dire ! Vous sautez toujours sur les pires conclusions !

— Elle t'a fait souffrir, mon chéri, répliqua sa mère. Il donc normal que je n'aime la savoir près de toi !

— Maman, je…

— Et depuis elle, tu n'as pas eut de copine ! s'exclama sa mère sèchement.

— Alors c'est ça ton souci ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, à la fin, Maman ? Tu te plains que je n'ai personne à mes côtés, mais tu ne veux pas entendre parler d'Hermione !

— Parce que j'ai dû essuyer les larmes que tu as versées à son départ et te ramasser à la petite cuillère! Je te le jure, Ronald, que si tu retourne avec elle, je me débrouillerai pour lui faire de sa vie un enfer !

— Ron, intervint son père calmement. Est-ce que ça ira demain ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

—Tout va bien, Papa. Elle a une conférence là-bas et nous allons loger dans le même hôtel. Je ferai tout pour ne pas la croiser. Mais il n'ya rien entre elle moi, Maman. Comme tu l'as dis, j'ai pleuré à son départ, donc je ne veux pas lui courir après. Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Rassurée ?

— J'aurai bien aimé que quelqu'un t'accompagne, Trésor…

— Je suis grand, Maman, et je sais me défendre. J'ai été au côté d'Harry pendant la guerre.

— Tu reviens à ton retour ?

— Non, Maman. J'ai été là tout ce week-end et ma semaine sera chargé. Je t'envoi un hibou pour te donné de mes nouvelles…

— Puisque je dois me contenter de ça, se résigna Molly les larmes aux yeux.

— Ne pleure pas Maman…

Ron soupira et la prit dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait transplané après avoir embrasé ses parents.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte de son appartement, il soupira de frustration. Sincèrement, il en avait marre. Pourquoi sa famille ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était heureux ? Et voir sa mère pleurer…

Il ferma les yeux. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Peu importe la raison, sa mère ne devait pas être triste. Elle devait être la femme la plus heureuse de la planète.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'allait pas aussi souvent la voir. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Pour ne pas voir cette tristesse sur son visage, il s'éloignait d'elle, même si cela lui brisait le cœur…C'était un cercle sans fin, car il savait que son éloignement l'attristait encore plus, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Comment dire à celle qui vous a mis au monde, qui vous aimait plus que quiconque sur cette terre et qui rêvait d'organiser votre mariage que...

— Ron ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et quitta le vestibule pour se diriger vers le salon. Il sourit en constata son colocataire qui était affalé sur le fauteuil devant la télé, un bol de céréale sur ces genoux. Celui-ci le regarda avant de grimacer :

— Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?

— Fred m'a présenté une certaine Bonnie Edson qui n'a pas arrêter de me coller tout le week-end, Ginny m'a encore reproché de préférer mon meilleur ami à ma famille lorsque la femme de Percy a constater qu'elle ne me voyait quasiment jamais aux réunions familiales, ma mère m'a reproché une énième fois mon célibat, a faillit se transformer en mage noire lorsqu'elle a apprit que je voyageais avec Hermione demain et a encore pleurer lorsque je partais, car elle ne me voit pas assez selon elle, et mon père m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur…

Tout en parlant, le rouquin avait enlevé sa veste et s'installa à son tour sur le canapé.

—… Donc j'ai passé un week-end normal, termina-t-il en soupirant. Et toi ? Comment c'est passé le tien ?

— Je t'attendais.

Ron souris et prit une céréale qu'il mastiqua aussitôt.

— Dis-moi comment tu fais pour manger ces trucs ! C'est pour les enfants ! se moqua-t-il.

— C'est très bon… Et je suis sûr que tu passerais de meilleur week-end avec ta famille si tu leur disais pour nous.

— Blaise… Non, on en a déjà parlé. S'exclama le rouquin en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre à coucher.

— Réfléchis, Choucky ! insista Blaise en le suivant. Ils te reprochent tous ton célibat, alors que tu n'es pas célibataire ! Ils sont tous persuadé que tu vis avec Harry alors que nous avons aménagé dans cet appartement ensemble !

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule, je ne l'aime pas ! Et ma mère se tuera si elle venait à savoir ça, Blaise. Rien ne doit changer.

— Mais de quoi as-tu honte ?! Cela fait 7 ans que l'on est ensemble, et tu ne m'as jamais présenté à ta famille ! C'est parce que je suis noir ?

— Non, c'est parce que tu es un homme.

Devant le regard blessé de son amant, Ron soupira en s'approchant de lui :

— Ne te m'éprends pas, Blaise. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Et c'est ce qui risque de se passer si ma famille venait à apprendre notre relation. Elle ne l'appréciera pas et fera tout pour que l'on se sépare. En faisant ça, je nous protège.

—Tout ce que je constate, c'est que tu as honte de notre relation.

— Blaise…

— Écoutes, tu dois être fatigué et tu pars demain pour Milan… Je vais aller dormir chez Drago…

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! Je ne rentre pas avant jeudi soir ! Profitons de cette nuit ! Et puis c'est ici que tu habites, je…

— Non, Ron. Si je reste ici, je vais finir par te mettre mon point dans la gueule et rompre avec toi. Donc tu vas rester seul ici ce soir, partir à Milan et moi je m'en vais me calmer chez Drago. On se revoit à ton retour.

Il s'éloigna, mais le rouquin le retient par le bras.

— Mais pourquoi tu es énervé ?! C'est toi que j'ai choisit, Blaise ! Je suis tout le temps avec toi ! C'est pour toi que je fais tout ça !

—Et qu'est ce que tu fais pour moi Ron ? Dois-je te rappeler que pour le monde entier tu es célibataire depuis ta rupture avec Hermione ?!

— Mais cela ne t'a jamais dérangé ! Qu'est-ce qui as changé durant ce week-end ? Je suis toujours le même !

— Vas te coucher, Ron, soupira le noir qui s'efforçait de rester calme. Tu dois te lever tôt demain.

— Tu restes, alors ? demanda le rouquin en se mordant la lèvre tout en l'enlaçant. Je t'aime, Blaise et ne pas te voir jusque jeudi me rend malade à l'avance. Laisse-moi cette nuit pour te montrer que tu es important pour moi et qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur.

Blaise ferma les yeux en gémissant sous les frissons que lui procurait la bouche du rouquin dans son cou. Il savait qu'il devait lui en vouloir. Il savait qu'il devait sen aller, car il lui avait blessé, mais… Ils ne se voyaient pas avant Jeudi !

Il soupira et se laissa entrainer.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Voilà pour le début de cette fiction. L'intrigue est déjà posée et ce chapitre donne le ton de la suite.**

 **« _Alors, Monsieur Zabini, voyez-vous ce que vous récoltez pour votre absence dans ma fiction «_** **Au clair de lune** ** _» ? Ron pourra se venger comme il l'entendra dans celle-ci, et ne venez pas vous plaindre, le bureau des réclamations pour les personnages est fermé._ »**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, et je vous dis à samedi prochain !**

 **Bises !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Maries-toi !

 **Epoque** : Post Poudlard.

 **Résumé** : Ronald Weasley était la fierté de ses parents. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de le mettre en avant et ne juraient que par lui. Mais Ron cachait un secret. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque tout sera dévoilé?

 **Couple** : RW/BZ, HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigée par une béta** , donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Elle a été écrite en moins de deux semaines. Suite à l'absence de la présence de Blaise Zabini à ce jour dans ma fiction « **Au Clair de lune** », j'ai voulut écrire une fiction où il était… malmené et u final, je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal, le bourge ! (Je me suis fais encore avoir par ce personnage, moi…)

Bref, il n'y a eut aucune relecture de la part de mes bêtas, et je ne sais pas si cela tient la route, mais je me lance !

 **Elle est finit.** (Pas de risque que je l'abandonne encours de route ou que je sois victime du syndrome de la page blanche) Elle très courte, ne comporte que **6 chapitres** et elle fait environ 18 000 mots. Je vais la **poster un chapitre toutes les semaines** , à savoir **le samedi**. (Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel)

 **C'est un Ron/Blaise en couple principal**. Il y aura du Drarry, car je ne peux pas séparer Ron de son meilleur ami, mais bon, on y est habitué à force !

Les personnages sont OOC (Il faut le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

Je tenais juste à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Merci pour les reviews, les favoris et les mises en follows. Moi qui aie écrit cette fiction sur un coup de frustration, face à vos réactions, j'ai dut retravailler les deux chapitres suivants. (Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, hein). N'empêche que là, j'ai le trouillomètre qui est sur le point d'exploser!

J'arrête mon blabla, et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

 **Guest** : Merci pour ta review. Je pense que tu trouveras la reponse d'une partie de ta question dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne Ron... Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** :

Blaise lisait le dossier qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Enfin, il était censé le lire, mais il n'était pas concentré. Ses pensés étaient tournées vers Ron et la nuit qu'ils avaient passés. Comme à son habitude, le rouquin avait été parfait. Il avait répondu à chacune de ses caresses et lorsqu'ils s'étaient unis, il avait ressentis cette sensation de s'envoler, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour.

Et ce matin, la séparation a été dur, car en plus de ne pas se voir durant quelques jours, Blaise avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieur. En vérité ce n'était pas un pressentiment qui le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était leur dispute d'hier soir.

Blaise se l'avouait. Il avait été blessé par les mots de Ron. Il ferma son dossier et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Comme beaucoup de sorcier, il avait rencontré Ron à Poudlard. Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il s'était installé sous le choixpeau lors de la répartition des premières années. Déjà à l'époque il avait été captivé par son regard. Mais ils avaient été repartis dans différentes maisons et pour couronner le tout, leurs deux meilleurs amis respectifs se détestaient.

Par la suite, il s'était contenté de le regarder de loin. Plus les années passaient, plus il l'avait vu murir et plus il l'avait attiré. En sixième année, Ron s'était mis en couple avec Hermione. Tout le monde avait trouvé ça normal, mais pas lui. Il avait été en colère. Il se souvenait que c'était à partir de cette période qu'il s'était mis à vraiment détester la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Et qu'il avait comprit les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ron. Il avait su qu'il était maudit, car un homme ne sortait pas avec un autre homme.

C'était… Inconcevable.

Ce fut cette année et pour cette principale raison, qu'il avait convaincu Drago d'être un espion dans la guerre. Avec l'aide de Pansy – qui avait réellement peur du mage noir et qui n'approuvait pas sa manière de faire depuis qu'elle avait reçu un doloris de sa part – il avait put démontrer les avantages à jouer les agents doubles. Cela avait été dur, mais ils avaient réussit. Drago avait entrainé avec lui Théo, Vincent et Gregory.

Lorsque la guerre fut finit, il eut les procès des mangemorts. Si la plus part furent envoyés à Azkaban ou reçurent le baisé des détraqueurs, lui et ses amis furent innocentés grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore en personne.

La vie avait reprit alors son cours. Mais même s'ils avaient été reconnus comme espion, le monde sorcier les considérait toujours comme des mangemorts. Blaise avait décidé d'aller vivre dans le monde moldu, car non seulement, il ne supportait plus les insultes à chaque fois qu'il sortait, mais en plus, il ne voulait plus croiser Ron en compagnie de Granger. Ses amis l'avaient suivit.

Il avait donc étudié le droit avec Drago et Théo et ensemble, ils avaient ouvert un cabinet d'avocat qui avait fait ses preuves et qui aujourd'hui comptait parmi les plus grands cabinets d'avocats d'Angleterre, car il défendait aussi bien les moldus que les sorciers. Pansy avait créé une gamme de beauté que les sorcières et moldues s'arrachaient et s'était installée à New-York. Vincent et Greg avaient créé une entreprisse de transport sorcier inter-pays qui était très apprécier par leur paires dans le monde entier.

Lors de la mise en route de leur cabinet, les trois anciens Serpentard avaient été tellement occupés qu'ils n'avaient pas eut une minute à eux. Ils avaient donc été surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter n'était plus en couple avec Ginny Weasley et que Granger avait rompu avec le rouquin.

Ne voulant pas laisser passer sa chance, il s'était débrouillé pour rencontrer Ron lors d'une soirée de commémoration de la guerre, et l'avait séduit. Le rouquin qui avait semblé avoir fait une croix sur la gente féminine, ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux et s'était laissé tenter par curiosité.

Curiosité qui s'était transformé en réels sentiment au fur et à mesure des années.

Dés le début de leur histoires, Ron ne voulait pas officialiser leur couple. _Personne ne les comprendrait_ , disait-il. Cela ne dérangeait pas Blaise, car il vivait un rêve. Pour lui, ce qui l'importait c'était chaque instant qu'il passait dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Et puis, ce qui se passait entre eux était tellement magique qu'il avait peur qu'une tierce personne ne vienne gâcher son bonheur.

Plus tard, Harry Potter – avec qui Ron partageait un appartement – les avaient surpris dans une position compromettante en rentrant plus tôt. Si le brun en fut choqué, il n'en sut jamais, car Ron ne lui avait jamais raconté l'entrevue qu'il avait eut avec son meilleur ami. Tout ce qu'il constata, ce fut qu'Harry ne les dénonça pas.

Puis il avait profité de l'anniversaire de Greg pour que le rouquin rencontre ses amis. Il l'avait forcé à l'accompagner et pour le mettre à l'aise, il lui avait permis d'amener Harry avec lui. La soirée c'était bien déroulé et il était fier que ses amis, qu'il considérait comme sa famille, avaient accepté son couple.

Suite à cette soirée, Harry et Drago avaient continué à se voir et avaient finit par se mettre en couple. Mais comme Ron, Drago avait ordonné au brun de ne pas dévoiler leur couple au monde sorcier. Au début, Harry l'avait mal prit, mais son meilleur avait réussit à lui faire accepter l'idée.

Aujourd'hui, Harry et Drago partageaient un appartement moldue au nord de Londres et filaient le parfait amour, même si personne n'était au courant. Théo était en couple avec Neville Londubat qu'il avait revu lors d'une affaire que le cabinet avait traité, et vivait avec lui dans le manoir que l'ancien gryfondor avait hérité de sa grand-mère. Et lui-même était toujours avec Ron et partageait un appartement ensemble.

Pourquoi se cachaient-ils des autres ? En fait, c'était pour protéger leurs couples respectifs. Deux hommes ensemble dérangeaient beaucoup les gens. Certes, il y avait des homosexuels chez les sorciers, mais cela restait une minorité.

De plus, Harry Potter était le sorcier le plus célèbre de la planète. Il était beau, riche et faisaient craquer des millions de cœurs. Lorsque l'on apprendra qu'il était en couple avec Drago Malefoy, le fils de l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Personne n'acceptera cela. Et ce sera Drago qui se fera insulter, hué. On l'accusera même d'avoir ensorcelé le Héro. Et cette haine risquera de toucher leur travail.

Pour Théo et Neville c'était simplement pour la tranquillité. Théo ne voulait pas être un couple que les magazines féminins jugeront " _trop beau_ " et qui ne les lâcheront jamais. Neville, étant devenu un botaniste reconnu, ne quittait que rarement son manoir, donc le monde mondain ne l'intéressait pas.

Pour lui et Ron…

Blaise soupira.

Ron était un architecte connu dans le monde et il était très demandé. Il pouvait quitter l'Angleterre plusieurs semaines d'affilées, car il était sur un projet au Japon ou en Australie et que sa présence était primordiale. Dernièrement, il était resté six mois en Amérique, car il avait construit le nouveau Stade de Quidditch de Salem. Heureusement pour lui, il avait put aller le rejoindre grâce aux services que proposaient l'entreprise de Vincent et Greg.

De plus, le rouquin était très apprécié des sorciers. Il était le meilleur ami du Sauveur, avait combattu à ses côtés, était riche, beau comme un dieu et – chose qui faisait fantasmer la plus part des sorcières – était l'un des derniers Sang Purs d'Angleterre encore célibataire ! _Sorcière Hebdo_ l'avait élu troisième meilleur partie à épouser !

Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Comment voulez vous croire qu'un homme comme lui avait réussit à l'avoir à ses côtés ? Personne ne l'acceptera !

En particulier sa famille.

La famille Weasley était passée du statut de « Pauvre et traitre à son sang » à « la fierté du monde sorcier ». Les sept enfants de Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas à rougir de leurs carrières respectives. Chacun avait un compte à Gringotts garnis. Chaque mariage que la famille avait célébré avait fait partie des évènements mondains de l'année à ne pas manquer. Molly était considérée comme la femme la plus chanceuse.

Malgré cette _célébrité_ , Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas changé. Ils vivaient toujours au Terrier alors que leurs enfants avaient voulu qu'ils déménagent. Ils étaient toujours aussi humbles et avaient toujours le cœur sur la main.

Et la famille entière formait un bloc unis lorsque l'un des leurs allait mal. Lorsqu'Harry avait rompu avec Ginny, il avait arrêté d'aller au Terrier. Car même si Molly et Arthur l'accueillait à bras ouvert, le reste de la famille lui en avait voulut durant un temps d'avoir fait pleurer leur sœur. Bon, il était vrai que ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Et il ne fallait pas parler d'Hermione…

Depuis, la famille entière surveillait Ron. Il était le seul célibataire entre eux tous, et tout le monde voulait le voir marier. Molly imaginait déjà son mariage…

Blaise soupira de frustration. Ron ne voulait pas briser le rêve de sa mère. Comme il lui avait dit la veille, _il n'était pas une femme_. Il ne pourrait pas porter de robe de marié et encore moins lui donner une descendance…

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

Cela lui faisait mal, car aujourd'hui, il voulait connaitre la famille de son amant. Lorsqu'Harry en parlait c'était toujours avec beaucoup d'émotion et le sourire en coin. Quand Ron revenait de ses séjours du Terrier, il avait toujours une anecdote à raconter… Même si au fil des années, il avait espacé ces visites, Blaise savait qu'il aimait se retrouver auprès des siens. Il était persuadé que si ils officialisaient leur relation, la famille Weasley verrait Ron plus souvent et cela rendrait son amant moins anxieux.

Pourquoi vivre cacher lui pesait de plus en plus ? Parce que Ron subissait une pression. Il ne lui en parlait pas, mais Blaise le voyait. Molly insistait de plus en plus pour l'avoir chez elle, ses frères ne cessaient de lui présenter des filles… Même Charlie qui vivait en Bulgarie s'était déplacé accompagné d'un jeune bulgare qu'Harry avait trouvé très belle lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré ! Le monde sorcier ne cessait de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il allait se marier. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait même publié un article sur ce qu'attendait Ron d'une future épouse !

Oui, cela faisait 7 ans qu'ils étaient en couple et il ne doutait pas des sentiments que lui portait Ron. Mais il savait que le rouquin n'aimait pas les pressions. Il préférait laisser les autres choisir pour lui, du moment qu'il avait la paix.

Jamais Blaise ne lui avait demandé de choisir entre lui et sa famille. Mais si sa famille lui demandait de faire ce choix…

Blaise ferma les yeux, laissant couler des larmes sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas rompre. Ron était à lui et lui correspondait tellement ! Il avait été amoureux de lui dés leur premier regard. Il avait patienté, mais ils étaient ensembles depuis et ils étaient heureux…

Par Merlin, que devait-il faire pour garder son couple?

 **OoooOoooO**

— Monsieur Zabini, votre rendez-vous de quatre heures est là.

Blaise regarda sa montre. Il n'avait pas vu la journée passé ! La veille, n'étant pas d'humeur à travailler suite au départ de Ron, il était rentré chez lui et avait passé sa journée au lit. Et aujourd'hui, il avait dût rattraper son retard à tel point qu'il avait oublié son rendez-vous.

— Heu, rappelle-moi l'affaire, s'il te plait, Miranda.

— Une histoire de plagiat entre entreprise. Dossier n° 50545. Je vous l'envoi ou vous vous déplacez ?

— Envoi le moi, merci.

Il se leva et alla chercher le dossier dans la pile des affaires à traiter. Il s'installa quand des coups frappèrent à la porte. Il leva les yeux pour saluer le client et se figea. Devant lui se tenait l'un des frères jumeaux de Ron. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé à avoir à travailler pour… Mince qu'allait dire Ron ? Se reprenant, il se déplaça pour accueillir le nouveau venu, un sourire aux lèvres :

— Monsieur Weasley, quel plaisir de vous voir ! J'espère que vous avez trouvez facilement le cabinet ?

—Oui, votre secrétaire m'a bien indiqué le chemin lors de la prise du rendez-vous.

— Tant mieux. Je suis Monsieur Zabini, et je serai votre interlocuteur dans le cabinet en attendant qu'un de mes collègues ne vous représente définitivement.

— Donc vous ne serez pas mon avocat.

— Non, Monsieur Weasley. Notre cabinet compte beaucoup d'avocats aussi compétents les un des autres et…

— On dit que vous êtes le meilleur. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas nous défendre ?

— Vous me flattez, Monsieur Weasley. Je ne suis pas aussi meilleur que mes collègues, Malefoy ou Nott…

— Je ne veux ni Malefoy, ni Nott. Je vous veux vous.

— Monsieur Weasley, je suis déjà sur une grosse affaire du côté moldue, et je ne pourrais pas bien vous défendre si j'acceptais votre dossier. Je sais en quoi consiste votre plainte : Vous voulez amener en justice une entreprise américaine moldue qui vous a plagié un de vos prototype. Vous avez bien fait de venir nous voir. Comme vous le savez nous travaillons beaucoup avec les moldues et nous serons en mesure de vous défendre sans leur révéler que vous êtes sorciers…

— Et vous ne pouvez pas vous faire remplacer dans votre affaire moldue et venir nous aider ?

— Monsieur Weasley…

— Non, écoutez-moi. J'ai lu chaque affaire que vous avez suivit. Je vous ai vu défendre cette entreprise locale contre la multinational au Japon. Je sais que ce que valez, Monsieur Zabini. Vous êtes plus que bon, et je veux que vous me représentiez, moi et ma compagnie. Peu importe votre prix.

— Mais…

— Ne me répondez pas tout de suite, le coupa le rouquin en se levant. Envoyez-moi un hibou avec le montant de vos honoraires. Je dois partir, car je suis pressé. Je vous dis donc à bientôt !

Il lui sourit en lui serrant la main et quitta son bureau sans que le noir ne puise parler. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, celui-ci se pinça la lèvre.

Merde. Il ne pouvait pas le défendre ! Il était le petit ami de Ron qui était le frère du plaignant… _Il y avait conflit d'intérêt_ ! Il allait devoir donner le dossier à Jones. Cette femme n'avait jamais perdu un procès depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour eux.

Mais Weasley avait été catégorique. Il le voulait, lui, sur ce dossier.

Blaise soupira. Comment allait-il s'en sortir sans que cela n'en pâtisse sur le cabinet et sur sa vie personnelle?

 **OoooOoooO**

— Je te jure, Blaise, je vais la tuer.

Le noir rigola. Il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Drago et discutait, assis sur le canapé, avec Harry qui se plaignait de la nouvelle secrétaire du blond. L'ancienne, Camille, avait dû déménager, car son mari avait été muté en France. La remplaçante, Maélys, – une belle blonde à forte poitrine – avait été littéralement sous le charme de Drago dès qu'elle l'avait vu et depuis, faisait tout pour attirer son attention.

Comme elle était moldue, elle ne connaissait pas leur histoire et ignorait totalement qui était Harry Potter qu'elle avait prit en grippe, car elle avait jugé qu'il déconcentrait beaucoup _Monsieur Malefoy_ par ses nombreuses visites sans rendez-vous.

— Elle m'a fait poireauter dans la salle d'attente ! Moi !

— Arrête, Harry. Drago était en rendez vous avec le premier ministre moldu, il ne pouvait pas te recevoir.

— Elle aurait put me le dire au lieu de me faire poireauter durant une demi-heure !

— Elle fait bien son travail, et c'est pour ça que Drago la garde.

— Elle est raide dingue de lui, plutôt ! Donc elle l'obéit comme la chienne en chaleur qu'elle est, tout ce qu'il aime !

— Harry !

— Non, Blaise ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas lui dire qui je suis ?!

—Heu… Peut être qu'elle ne connait pas le monde sorcier ?

—Mais je m'en fou de ça ! Je veux qu'il lui dise que je suis son petit copain depuis maintenant 6 ans ! Et qu'il ne la regardera jamais… Est-ce que c'est si compliqué de dire ça ?

— Calme-toi…

— Non j'en ai marre de me cacher ! Je ne suis pas un amant que l'on cache à sa femme, mais son petit copain ! Déjà qu'il ne faut rien dire chez les sorciers, car ils risquent tous de faire des infarctus, mais en plus, il faut aussi se taire chez les moldus ! Alors pourquoi est-il avec moi s'il en a si honte ?!

— Il t'aime, Harry… Mais les sorciers le considèrent toujours comme un mangemort et ils l'accuseront de t'avoir ensorceler lorsqu'ils seront pour vous deux.

— Tu parles ! C'est pour ça qu'il a été élu le deuxième homme le plus convoité du monde sorcier ? Tous le monde s'en fou qu'il a été le fils de Lucius ! Il a été innocenté ! Et puis la guerre date de dix ans, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponds…

— Harry…

— Drago plait, Blaise. Il plait tellement que son nom commence être sur toutes les lèvres des sorcières qui veulent se marier ! Et comme c'est un Sang Pur, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de commentaire que j'entends ! L'autre jour au ministère, l'une d'elle a même décrété qu'elle avait consulté une voyante pour savoir si elle était capable de donner un héritier digne des Malefoy ! MAIS DEPUIS QUAND IL Y A DES CRITÈRES POUR METTRE AU MONDE UN ENFANT MALEFOY ?!

— Je comprends ta…

—Mais je ne pourrais jamais lui donner une descendance, parce que je suis _un homme_ !

L'ancien Serpentard soupira et lui caressa le dos pour le calmer. Oh oui, il le comprenait. Il avait le même problème.

— Tu ne dois te mettre dans un état pareil, le consola-t-il néanmoins. Tu es Harry Potter. Un mot de toi et le monde sorcier est à tes pieds.

— Et ça changera quoi ?

— Impose leur ton couple. Dis à toutes ces filles moldues comme sorcières que Drago Malefoy n'est pas libre et qu'il est à toi… Je pense que si c'est toi qui l'annonce, la pilule passera mieux que si ce sera Drago qui le fait. Toi, Personne n'osera te contredire. Et personne ne s'amusera à se mettre entre vous. Tout le monde sait que tu as vaincu Voldemort.

— Tu crois que ça marcherai ? Mais Drago, il va mal le prendre…

— Oh, rassure-toi. Vu ce qu'il a fait à ce moldu qui n'avait pas arrêté de te regarder dans le café la dernière fois, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux que le monde sache que tu lui appartiens.

— Quel café ? Et que c'est-il passé ?

—Ce n'est pas important. Juste, si tu es fatigué de vivre comme ça, annonce-le à tout le monde. Ça va parler, mais on vous laissera tranquille dans l'ensemble… Si cela pouvait être aussi simple pour moi et Ron.

—Et pourquoi pas ? Ron est aussi un Héro de guerre, non ? Donc s'il parle…

— Le problème de Ron, c'est sa famille, Harry. Jamais elle ne m'acceptera à ses côtés. Elle fera tout pour m'évincer… Fred lui a encore présenté une fille le week-end dernier. Et puis, il est en voyage d'affaire avec Granger en ce moment…

— Ron ne se remettra jamais avec Hermione, le coupa le brun fermement.

— Ils ont eut une histoire ensemble. Et même si je ne sais pas ce qui c'est réellement passé, hormis le fait que c'est elle qui a rompue, il se peut qu'il ait toujours des sentiments enfouis pour elle….

— Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter leur histoire, Blaise. Juste retiens qu'ils se remettront jamais ensemble. Sa famille et moi y veilleront.

Devant le regard surpris de Blaise face au ton dur qu'il avait employé, Harry poursuivit plus légèrement:

— Ton problème c'est que tu as peur que Ron cède à la pression de sa famille sans qu'il ne leur parle de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise hocha la tête.

— Alors, demande-le en mariage, poursuivit sérieusement Harry. Non seulement, il saura que tu es sérieux et que tu l'aimes, mais en plus, s'il dit oui, cela le forcera à te présenter à sa famille et peu importe ce que celle-ci dira.

— Mais tu es fou ! s'écria l'avocat. Tu veux que tous les sorciers se moquent de moi ?!

— Et pourquoi ils le feront ? Vous n'êtes pas le seul couple homosexuel qui existe à ce que je sache !

— Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a jamais eut de mariage gay dans le monde sorcier ?

— Alors, innove, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Soyez les premiers. Tout le monde sait que certains sorciers de même sexe vivent ensemble. Et si les moldus gays ont le droit de se marier, pourquoi pas nous ? Ne sommes-nous pas censé être supérieur à eux ?

—Mais personne ne voudra nous marier !

—Oh je suis sûr que ce bon vieux Dumbledore sera d'accord pour tenir ce rôle ! Il ne ratera pas une occasion de montrer à ses élèves de Poudlard que Serpentard et Gryffondor peuvent s'entendre ! Si tu veux je lui en parle et…

—Attends, Harry. Il faut d'abord que je fasse ma demande à Ron… Et s'il dit non ?... Parce si je fais ça, ce serai lui demander de choisir entre moi et sa famille…

—Si tu lui demande en mariage, ce sera parce que tu veux porter votre relation à un autre palier. En aucun cas tu lui demanderas de choisir entre sa famille et toi, puisque tu ne les empêcheras pas de les voir.

— Non, soupira Blaise. Je veux juste rentrer dans leur famille.

— Alors demande-le en mariage, insista Harry. Et puis, comme ça, Molly pourra organiser le mariage de son fils !

Blaise le regarda alors que les mots tournaient dans tous les sens dans sa tête.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Ron est absent, même si on parle _beaucoup_ de lui. En vérité il est parti se cacher dans sa chambre se goinfrer de chocolat…

Ron : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je suis censé être à Milan pour le travail !

Donna : Mais bien sûr… Pourtant tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre pour manger des chocolats dans _« Au clair de lune_ » !

Ron : Nous ne sommes pas dans _« Au clair de lune_ »ici ! Et c'est à cause de toi que je mange du chocolat ! C'est toi qui écris ces conneries sur nous !

Donna : Des conneries ? Très bien, je vais écrire une fiction où Blaise te trompera avec une femme et ne te reviendra jamais !

Ron, _haussant les épaules_ : Tu ne peux pas le faire. Tu l'as dit toi-même : Blaise et moi formons un couple « trop… Sex ». Et ce sont tes propres mots. Et puis nous sommes présents dans _toutes_ tes fic. Donc tes menaces…

Donna, _grinçant des dents_ : Je peux toujours mettre Théo et Neville en second couple principal.

Ron, _lassé_ : Et si tu arrêtais de dire des bêtises et que tu remerciais les lecteurs ? Et rappel leur que je serais là au prochain chapitre !

Donna, _souriant mesquinement_ : Peut-être pas. Je pourrais faire un chapitre spécial Drarry.

Ron : Quand je dis que tu pers la tête… Tu as déjà écris ton chapitre et je suis bel et bien présent. Et tu as insisté dans tes notes d'auteur que ce ne sera pas Harry et Drago en couple principal.

Donna : Oui, mais tu prends trop la grosse tête !

Ron : Blaise va me demander en mariage, alors oui, j'ai le droit de prendre la grosse tête !

Donna, _se moquant_ : Je croyais que tu avais lu le prochain chapitre ?

Ron, _grimaçant_ : La ferme, et salut les lecteurs sans oublier de les remercier de te lire !

…

Vous avez eut un petit extrait de mes discutions avec l'un des personnages. Et entre nous, ils sont fatigants. Alors imaginez ce que cela donne lorsque toute la clique _d'Harry Potter_ s'y met…

! **Je vous demande de l'aide** !

 **Je suis à la recherche d'une fiction de HP avec un Drarry en couple principal et un Ron/Severus en couple secondaire. (** _Ron arrête de grimacer et toi, Severus ne me lance pas ce regard, ce n'est pas moi l'auteur de cette fiction ! Et puis il y a de bonnes fictions sur vous deux !_ )

 **L'histoire c'est que pour fêter la fin de la guerre, Ron et Harry vont en boîte déguisés afin qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas et tombent sur Drago et Severus… Si j'ai bonne mémoire, Harry termine la soirée avec Drago, tandis que Ron fuit alors qu'il dansait avec Severus. La suite de l'histoire se passe à Poudlard où Ron et Harry font tout pour séduire leur serpentards et je me suis arrêter quand Arthur et Molly surprenne Ron en train de faire une fellation à Severus …**

 **Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai lu et vous comprenez que je veux savoir la suite (Oui, je sais je suis une perverse. Je l'assume totalement !) Mais pas moyens de me rappeler le titre et encore moins l'auteur… Donc si cela vous parle, aidez moi, svp. Je pourrais assouvir ma curiosité en espérant que l'auteur aie finit l'histoire…**

 **Merci d'avance !**

Et comme l'a dit Ron, merci de m'avoir lu. Je vous dis à Samedi prochain !

Bye.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Maries-toi !

 **Epoque** : Post Poudlard.

 **Résumé** : Ronald Weasley était la fierté de ses parents. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de le mettre en avant et ne juraient que par lui. Mais Ron cachait un secret. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque tout sera dévoilé?

 **Couple** : RW/BZ, HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigée par une béta** , donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Elle a été écrite en moins de deux semaines. Suite à l'absence de la présence de Blaise Zabini à ce jour dans ma fiction « **Au Clair de lune** », j'ai voulut écrire une fiction où il était… malmené et u final, je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal, le bourge ! (Je me suis fais encore avoir par ce personnage, moi…)

Bref, il n'y a eut aucune relecture de la part de mes bêtas, et je ne sais pas si cela tient la route, mais je me lance !

 **Elle est finit.** (Pas de risque que je l'abandonne encours de route ou que je sois victime du syndrome de la page blanche) Elle très courte, ne comporte que **6 chapitres** et elle fait environ 18 000 mots. Je vais la **poster un chapitre toutes les semaines** , à savoir **le samedi**. (Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel)

 **C'est un Ron/Blaise en couple principal**. Il y aura du Drarry, car je ne peux pas séparer Ron de son meilleur ami, mais bon, on y est habitué à force !

Les personnages sont OOC (Il faut le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

Désolée de poster si tard, mais j'ai passé la journée en famille. Je vous remercie pour votre aide! La fic que je cherchais était " _V_ _éritable amour_ " de **carpediemlfr** **.** Et je dois vous remercier car vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir dit la réponse.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **:**

Ron soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin entré en Angleterre. Il aimait voyager, mais c'était dans son pays d'origine qu'il se sentait le mieux. Ces quatre jours s'étaient résumés à d'interminables réunions tous intense les uns que les autres. Et même si son projet avait été accepté, il était fatigué ! Il rêvait d'un bon bain et d'un Blaise nu qui le caresserait…

Non, d'abord, il voulait un Blaise qui allait et venait en lui, _puis_ un bain…

Oui, dans cet ordre c'était beaucoup mieux. Blaise lui avait manqué. Il devait absolument trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse voyager avec lui, car le projet de Milan risquait de lui prendre plusieurs mois, pour ne pas dire plusieurs années… Par merlin, jamais son amant n'acceptera ça… Il devait trouver une solution pour ça, mais pour l'instant, il devait héler un taxi pour qu'il aille chez lui.

— Ron !

Il se retourna et regarda la personne devant lui. Elle portait une jupe droite et des escarpins bleu marine, une légère veste blanche par dessus ce qui semblait être un débardeur. Elle avait orné son cou d'un fin foulard. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules étaient lissés. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux bruns de fard à paupière de couleur pale et relevé ses yeux d'un mascara noir. Elle avait un simple glosse en guise de rouge à lèvres. Et pour terminer, elle faisait rouler une valise métallique d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait son sac à main.

Elle était certes très belle, mais le rouquin restait indifférent à son charme.

— Hermione. J'ai réussi à ne pas te croiser de tout le voyage et il a fallut que je te vois lorsque je rentre chez moi.

— Je suis aussi très heureuse de te revoir… Je… J'aimerai… Est-ce que l'on peut parler, s'il te plait Ron ?

— Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

— Ron, laisse-moi une dernière chance… Je sais que tu m'en veux… et tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, mais… Ton amitié me manque… Tu me manques.

— Je pensais que je n'étais pas assez mature pour toi, fit le rouquin d'une voix blanche.

— C'est moi qui ne l'étais pas… Mes actes parlent d'eux même…

— Non, toi, tu ne m'aimais pas.

— Non, Ron… Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore…

— C'est toi qui est partie, Hermione !

— J'étais obligée… Ta famille… Elle m'a jugé et condamné après ce qui c'est passé… Je n'avais plus ma place auprès de vous et… Oh, Ron, c'est toi que j'aime et non ta famille… C'est avec toi et uniquement toi que je veux… Nous étions trop jeunes, Ron…

—Ma famille et Harry ont réagit en fonction de mon état, Hermione. Tes actions m'ont blessé et ton départ… Je ne pense pas que ce sera bon de nous revoir…

— S'il te plait, laisse…

— Ron ?

Les deux anciens amans se retournèrent et virent Arthur qui les regardait avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Papa ! s'exclama le jeune homme en allant dans les bras de son père. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Tu as dis que tu revenais aujourd'hui. Je suis donc venue te chercher. Et puis cela rassurera ta mère de te savoir à la maison ce soir… Hermione.

— Bonjour Arthur, salua la jeune femme à son tour. Ben…. Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Ron, je te contacte par hiboux ?

— Herm…

— S'il te plait.

Ron soupira et haussa les épaules.

— Si tu insistes.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Elle le remercia et lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de les saluer et de les laisser.

— Tu m'expliques ? Interrogea son père en l'emmenant dans la zone de transplanage de l'aéroport.

— Je viens juste de la rencontrer, alors que j'ai réussit à l'éviter durant tout le séjour. Elle veut me parler.

— Ron…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne retournerai pas avec elle.

— Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle espère. Et je ne la veux pas près de toi. Tu ne seras jamais heureux.

— C'est noté ! Mais Papa, tu sais que je dois rentrer chez moi là ?

— Tu pourras voir Harry demain, Ron. Vous vivez ensemble, par Merlin ! Vous vous voyez tous les jours !

— Non, car nous n'avons pas le même emploi de temps. S'il te plait laisse-moi rentrer ce soir. Je… J'en ai besoin.

Arthur le regarda attentivement et demanda :

— Tu me le diras s'il y avait un truc important, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, Papa ! Tout va bien ! C'est juste que j'ai passé les quatre dernier jours dans des conférences et tout ce que je voudrais c'est le silence pour ce soir...

— Et d'un bain ? supposa son père en rigolant.

— Oh oui, un bon bain ! Papa, tu me connais par cœur !

— Alors viens à la maison. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ton bain avant de manger. Tu n'auras qu'à prévenir Harry par hibou que tu rentreras plus tard.

— Ok. Il y aura qui ?

— Tout le monde est encore là, Fiston. Fred et Georges vont faire appel à un avocat pour l'entreprise qui les a copiés. Ils ont choisit Zabini, si mes souvenirs sont exacte.

Ron le regarda surpris.

— Blaise Zabini ? répéta-t-il.

— Oui, c'est lui. Tu le connais ? demanda son père en l'observant.

— Il était à Poudlard avec nous. Il était à Serpentard avec Malefoy et Nott.

— Et c'est avec eux qu'il a ouvert un cabinet d'avocat qui traite aussi bien des cas moldus que sorciers.

— Et… Est-ce qu'il a accepté ?

— Au début, il a refusé. Fred a semblé dire qu'il était sur une autre affaire moldue…

— Celle des familles qui attaquent en justice leur propriétaire, car il a utilisé de l'amiante pour la construction de ses appartement.

—… Tu m'as l'air bien au courant.

— Quoi ? C'est normal… C'est un sujet grave qui est allé jusqu'à Milan. Il parait que les plus jeunes enfants des familles sont touchés.

— Fred lui a demandé de lâcher cette affaire et de s'occuper de la sienne.

— Il y a d'autres cabinets d'avocats en Angleterre, Papa !

— Oui, mais c'est le meilleur d'après tes frères.

Ron haussa les épaules et laissa son père passé devant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient devant le Terrier.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron referma la porte de chez lui en souriant. Son début de soirée s'était bien passé. Il était resté juste en famille. Sans invitée surprise ou présentation d'une nouvelle connaissance, sans que le sujet de _son célibat_ soit abordé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait eut un diner de famille dans cette ambiance.

La dernière fois, Harry sortait avec Ginny et lui était en couple avec Hermione…

Ne voulant pas penser à son ex, il alla directement au salon en appelant tout en enlevant sa veste:

— Blaise ?! Je suis rentré !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents lorsque l'ancien Serpentard apparut à la porte de sa chambre, vêtue d'un simple boxer, les yeux endormis.

— Tu dormais ?

L'avocat l'observa attentivement. Voyant le visage radieux du rouquin, il sourit et suggéra :

—Oh, j'en connais un qui a passé une bonne soirée…

En guise de réponse, Ron le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Par Merlin, il était à sa place. Il pouvait être la fierté de ses parents, le meilleur ami du Sauveur du monde sorcier, être devenu l'un des hommes les plus riche de l'Angleterre, mettre en place le plus grand et le plus bel édifice que la Terre ait possédé, mais c'est seulement dans les bras de cet homme qu'il était… simplement bien.

Dans ces bras, il se sentait chez lui.

—Mmm… Bonsoir, Choucky… Rassure moi, tu ne bosses pas demain… lui chuchota Blaise contre ses lèvres. Parce que tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit…

Ron le regarda dans les yeux et se colla encore plus à lui.

— Cela tombe bien, je n'ai pas prévu de dormir tout de suite.

Blaise l'entraina dans la chambre et le plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embraser de nouveau tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. Ron répondait à son baiser tout en caressant le torse musclé. Bordel, il aimait ce corps. Comment voulez vous ne pas être excité lorsque ce corps se pavanait devant vous et… Il perdit le fil de ses pensés, car le noir s'était emparé de sa virilité et le massait à travers son pantalon, alors qu'il lui caressait un de ces boutons de chair.

Par Merlin, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Mais ce n'était pas assez.

—… Blaise… Je ne veux pas de préliminaire… Tu m'as trop manqué…

— N'y pense même pas. Tu es parti durant quatre jours, donc je vais prendre mon temps pour te redécouvrir et te manger.

— Non, non, plus tard… Je te veux en moi…

Son amant le fit taire d'un baiser et l'entraina au lit pour l'y allongé. Et sans tenir compte de ses supplications et de ses râles, il se mit à redécouvrir de sa langue et de ses mains le corps du rouquin qu'il dévêtit au fur à mesure en prenant son temps.

Ron alternait entre gémissement et frustration. Il appréciait chaque caresse, chaque coup de langues qui lui apportait des frissons. Les petite morsures le rendaient toute chose et lorsque ses bouts de chaire avaient été de nouveau sollicité, des insultes et des supplications sortaient de sa bouche alors que son corps se cambrait à la recherche de plus de friction. Mais ce stupide amant, ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa progression… avec plus de lenteur.

Au moment où les mains s'occupèrent de son pantalon, il se mit à espérer plus d'action, mais il déchanta lorsque son compagnon se contenta de lui caresser ses jambes alors que sa bouche mordillait son aine. Frustré, il essaya de guidé cette bouche vers son érection qui était tendu, mais Blaise n'en tient pas compte. Alors il se mit à lui promettre mille morts qui furent chassé par un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'une des mains se mit à les caresser… à la vitesse d'une tortue.

Il voulut le tuer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre sa menace à exécution, une langue lécha son gland, lui donnant des frissons qui le firent gémir. Elle le lécha tout le long comme pour le découvrir, puis ce fut une bouche qui s'activa sur sa hampe et ses bourses. Franchement, il était au paradis. Cette bouche faisait des merveilles.

Il voulut imposer un rythme plus rapide, mais une des mains le lui empêcha. Il ne put s'énerver de nouveau, car la langue était descendue plus bas, jusqu'à son intimité. Par Merlin qu'est e qu'il aimait cette caresse. Il ramena ses genoux écartés sur son torse et se laissa porter par les sensations que lui apportait son amant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, des doigts se faufilèrent en lui. Il gémit et alla à leur rencontre. Lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent, il grogna, mais soupira de bonheur quand il sentit le sexe bandé et imposant de son compagnon à son entrée. Blaise avait dû dire un sort de lubrification, car Ron le trouva humide, mais il ne put penser à rien durant les secondes qui suivirent.

Enfin. C'était ce qu'il avait attendu depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le sol anglais. Avoir Blaise en lui.

À partir de cet instant, il perdit toute notion. Il se mit à gémir, supplier, à se cambrer pour le sentir au plus profond de lui. Il ne sût combien de temps cela dura, mais il se souvint qu'il avait pleuré de frustration lorsque Blaise avait adopté le même rythme que les caresses du début. Mais même lui avait dû être frustré, car il augmenta la vitesse au grand bonheur du rouquin jusqu'à ce que tous les deux jouirent et atteignirent un orgasme qui les laissa pantelant.

Quelque temps plus tard, lorsque leur souffle devint à la normal, qu'il se trouvait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, recouvert d'un simple drap, Ron parla :

— Tu es déçu que je ne sois pas venus te voir directement à mon arrivé ?

— Non. De toute façon j'étais au cabinet, et puis tu m'as prévenu… Je suis content que tu aies passé une bonne soirée auprès des tiens. Je ne me souviens pas que tu sois revenu de ses réunions de famille le sourire aux lèvres comme ce soir.

— Oui, c'était bien. La dernière fois qu'il y avait cette ambiance, Harry sortait avec ma sœur.

— Pourquoi a-t-il rompu au fait ? Je n'ai jamais posé la question. Elle ne le satisfaisait pas au lit ?

— Exactement.

— Sérieux ?!

— Harry se sentait déjà attiré par les hommes à l'époque et ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans une relation qu'il jugeait de « façade ». Bien sûr, il ne m'a pas dit la véritable raison tout de suite, mais il nous a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas heureux avec Ginny.

— Il te l'a dit lorsqu'il nous a surpris ensemble.

— Ouais.

— Et pourquoi toute ta famille lui a tourné le dos, sauf toi ? Il s'agissait quand même de ta sœur.

— Ma famille ne lui a pas tourné le dos. Harry s'est toujours bien comporté avec nous et on le considère tous comme l'un des notre. Seulement, Ginny a mal vécu leur rupture et il ne voulait pas imposer en sa présence. Il s'est donc éloigné. De mon côté, je le considère comme un frère. Cela n'a peut-être pas marché avec ma sœur, mais notre relation à nous deux a toujours été intacte. Et aujourd'hui, Ginny et lui sont heureux chacun de leurs côtés.

— Donc Harry peut t'accompagner au Terrier ?

— Oui, mais cela fera bizarre. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu… Mais ma mère sera très contente de le revoir à sa table. Elle le trouve toujours trop maigre et elle est sûre que l'on ne mange pas de nos journées !

— En tout cas, je veux te voir toujours avec ce sourire. Tu es plus réceptif et c'est bandant.

— Idiot. Au fait, on a parlé de toi ce soir.

— Tu leur as dit pour nous deux ?! s'exclama Blaise, les yeux remplis de joie.

— Mais, non ! répliqua le rouquin tout en lui tapant sur le torse et en manquant le regard déçut de son amant à la suite de sa réponse. Fred et Georges ont dit qu'ils aimeraient que tu les défendes pour l'affaire du plagiat.

— Oh, soupira Blaise. Je ne peux pas accepter cette affaire, Ron.

— Mais pourquoi ? Ils ont dit que tu es le meilleur avocat qu'ils ont rencontré !

— Je sors avec toi, Choucky et tu es leur frère. Il va y avoir conflit d'intérêt. Je ne peux pas accepter, car cela sera mal vu par la partie adverse qui est des moldus et tes frères risquent de perdre l'affaire alors qu'ils semblent bien partis pour la gagner. J'ai mis Megang Jones sur le coup. Elle n'a jamais perdu un procès et j'ai confiance en elle.

— Mais…

— S'il te plait, Ron, n'insiste pas. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je leur dirai que l'affaire que je suis en ce moment est trop importante et je ne peux pas me retirer.

— Ok… Je ne suis jamais intervenu sur le choix des affaires que tu défends, et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Si tu as confiance en cette Jones, j'appuierai ton choix auprès des jumeaux.

— Merci, Choucky. Et toi comment c'est passé ton voyage?

— Mon projet a été accepté !

— Comme si il en pouvait être autrement. Milan est jaloux de Salem depuis que tu lui as construit son stade de Quidditch. Maintenant la question est combien de temps dois-tu t'absenter pour réaliser ce projet pour lequel je t'ai vu bosser avec acharnement depuis des mois.

— Heu… On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ?

— Combien de temps, Ron ?

— … Quelques mois, voir un an… ou deux ? grimaça rouquin.

— QUOI ?!

— Blaise, c'est un gros projet ! se justifia le rouquin en se dégageant de ses bras pour le regarder. Je dois construire un centre commercial sorcier de façon moldu ! Je me dois d'être présent, je…

— Et je deviens quoi dans cette affaire ?! s'exclama le noir en se levant. Mon cabinet est en Angleterre, je ne peux pas te suivre !

— Et pourquoi pas ?! Tu n'as qu'ouvrir un autre cabinet à Milan ! Tu es talentueux, tu auras des clients…

— Tu me demande de laisser en plan mes amis avec qui j'ai monté ce cabinet pour en ouvrir un autre ?

— Tu auras plus de bénéfice, et…

— JE NE VEUX PAS AVOIR PLUS DE BÉNÉFICE ! Je ne veux pas changer de vie pour un projet immobilier à l'autre bout de la Terre qui n'est même pas pour moi et qui ne m'apportera rien !

— Oh, ca va, hein. Oui, il s'agit de mon travail, mais on ne va pas s'installer au fin fond du monde non plus. C'est juste en Italie. Avec le réseau de transport qu'on créer Greg et Vince, tu pourras les voir, tes amis. Moi je suis ton petit ami, il est normal que tu viennes t'installer là-bas avec moi.

— Ah oui ? Et rappelle moi combien de personne sont au courant que nous formons un couple toi et moi ?

Avant que le rouquin ne puisse répliquer, Blaise quitta la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ron soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il savait que son amant était énervé et que ce serait une mauvaise idée de le rejoindre dans la douche. Il décida donc de l'attendre dans le lit.

Mais Blaise ne vint jamais le rejoindre, car après la douche qu'il avait prit en vitesse, il quitta l'appartement, toujours énervé.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

... Je vous rappelle qu'il ne faut ne faut pas taper l'auteur si vous voulez savoir la suite... Qui arrivera samedi prochain.

Bisous tout le monde!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Maries-toi !

 **Epoque** : Post Poudlard.

 **Résumé** : Ronald Weasley était la fierté de ses parents. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de le mettre en avant et ne juraient que par lui. Mais Ron cachait un secret. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque tout sera dévoilé?

 **Couple** : RW/BZ, HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigée par une béta** , donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Elle a été écrite en moins de deux semaines. Suite à l'absence de la présence de Blaise Zabini à ce jour dans ma fiction « **Au Clair de lune** », j'ai voulut écrire une fiction où il était… malmené et u final, je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal, le bourge ! (Je me suis fais encore avoir par ce personnage, moi…)

Bref, il n'y a eut aucune relecture de la part de mes bêtas, et je ne sais pas si cela tient la route, mais je me lance !

 **Elle est finit.** (Pas de risque que je l'abandonne encours de route ou que je sois victime du syndrome de la page blanche) Elle très courte, ne comporte que **6 chapitres** et elle fait environ 18 000 mots. Je vais **poster un chapitre toutes les semaines** , à savoir **le samedi**. (Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel)

 **C'est un Ron/Blaise en couple principal**. Il y aura du Drarry, car je ne peux pas séparer Ron de son meilleur ami, mais bon, on y est habitué à force !

Les personnages sont OOC (Il faut le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** **:**

De sa cuisine, Molly se pinça la lèvre. Elle regardait par la fenêtre qui donnait sur son jardin et elle constatait que son bébé allait mal. Oh, quand on le regardait, il souriait et se comportait comme si rien n'était, mais elle était sa mère et elle savait que son fils n'allait pas bien.

Depuis quelques jours, Ron était de retour à la maison. Au début, quand il lui avait demandé, le lendemain de son retour de Milan, s'il pouvait dormir dans sa chambre d'adolescent, elle en avait pleuré de joie. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait beaucoup aimé l'ambiance qu'il avait trouvé à son retour du voyage et que cela l'avait rendu nostalgique.

Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Les sourires qu'il faisait n'atteignaient jamais ses yeux. Il mangeait très peu, préférant discuter de tout et de rien avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle le voyait s'acharner sur son travail jusque tard le soir, donnant pour excuse que le projet de Milan exigeait beaucoup d'attention de sa part. Et lorsqu'il se croyait seul, il se laissait envahir d'une tristesse sans nom.

Mais il ne parlait pas de ce qui lui rongeait. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Elle l'avait aussi surpris à regarder Fred et Katie qui s'étaient embrasés à un moment dans une soirée. Elle avait crut déceler de l'envie dans le regard de son dernier fils. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait eut l'article de _la Gazette_ ….

— Molly, arrêtes de le regarder ainsi. Il est de retour parmi nous, tu dois en être heureuse !

La matriarche de la famille renifla et quitta la fenêtre pour aller surveiller la casserole qui était au feu.

— Non, Arthur. Ron fuis quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fait du mal.

— Molly…

— Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'es pas inquiet à son sujet.

— Vous parlez de Ron ? interrogea Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre.

— Ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Ginny, gronda Arthur. N'allez pas l'embêter avec vos questions !

— Et si on demandait à Harry ce qui c'est passé entre eux ? proposa leur fille en haussant les épaules. Il vit avec lui, il doit bien savoir ce qui tracasse le préféré de la famille.

— Ginny, soupira Molly. Ron n'est pas notre préféré…

— Mais bien sûr. Ron veut un balai, car il veut faire carrière chez les Canon ? Vous le lui acheter sans même vous demander s'il a été recruté par l'équipe ! Harry vient de me quitter, mais ce n'est pas grave que Ron s'installe avec lui, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde, après tout !

— Ginny…

— Non, Maman. Tu lui cèdes toujours tout et le laisse faire ce qu'il a envie, quand il a envie ! Le jour où l'un de nous n'ira pas bien, tu ne le verras pas, car tu seras obnubilée par Ron ! Mais je te rappelle que tu as sept enfants ! Et on a toujours tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse, mais bien sûr tu ne vois rien !

— Ça suffit, Ginerva ! s'écria sa mère choquée. Je vous ai tous élevé de la même manière et je vous aime tous autant. Nous avons été là pour chacun de vos problèmes et nous avons tous cherché une solution ensemble. Et si je donne l'impression de ne regarder que ton frère c'est que son cas m'inquiète et…

— Non, Maman. Tu n'as toujours regardé que Ron et ce, depuis que l'on est tout petit.

Puis sans attendre la réponse de sa mère, la jeune femme quitta la cuisine pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tandis que son père grimaçait.

— Ma chérie… commença t-il.

— Il faut que je parle à Harry, lui coupa Molly en éteignant le feu. Il doit savoir ce qui arrive à Ron.

— Molly ! As-tu entendu ce que t'a dit ta fille ?!

— Ginny fait une crise de jalousie, car elle veut revenir ici pour fuir Michael avec qui elle s'est disputée. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une solution et qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à son mari.

— Ginny s'est disputée avec Michael ?

— Ta fille doute de sa fidélité.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Michael fait des heures supplémentaires, car il veut lui offrir un voyage en Australie en amoureux. Tout le monde le sait. C'est Percy qui lui a proposé l'idée et c'est lui qui supervise son travail.

— Ben si tout le monde sait ce qui ce passe…

— Ginny fait encore sa crise de l'enfant incomprise… Il y a des moments où je comprends pourquoi Harry l'a quitté…

— Molly…

— Vas les rejoindre, Arthur. Je vais parler à Harry. Il temps qu'il revienne parmi nous.

— Ginny va t'en vouloir, si tu fais ça.

— Ta fille est mariée et a deux enfants. Elle a tourné la page. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis pour elle. Harry est comme un fils pour moi et j'estime qu'il est temps qu'il rentre à la maison. Et puis Ron a besoins de lui.

— Et si c'était lui, la cause de ce mal-être ?

Molly le regarda avant de soupirer :

— Je ne veux pas le croire, Arthur… Laisse-moi lui parler, s'il te plait.

Son mari soupira avant de l'embrasser et quitta les lieux. Molly ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage avant de diriger vers la cheminée. Après avoir dit la formule, elle pencha sa tête pour se retrouver dans un salon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ron et Harry avaient surement redécorer leur appartement.

— Harry ?! Appela-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, car le brun aux yeux émeraude vint la rejoindre surpris.

— Molly ?

— Bonjour, mon chéri, sourit-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Je trouve que tu maigris de plus en plus, Harry. Est-ce que tu manges bien ?

— Heu… Je vais bien et je mange bien… Mais, vous… Il ya un problème ?

— J'aimerai te poser la même question. Ron est à la maison et je le trouve triste. Vous vous êtes disputé ?

— Heu, non… Il…

— Est-ce que c'est parce que Hermione est revenue dans sa vie ?

— Quoi ? Elle…

— Oh, mon chéri, je sais ce que tu pense. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne s'approchera pas de Ron tant que je vivrai. Mais s'il te plait, viens à la maison. Il est mal, et je sais que tu lui manques. Tu es son meilleur ami et ce serait dommage de briser une si belle amitié à cause d'une fille. Tu lui remonteras le moral et tu pourras enfin rencontrer mes petits enfants. Et puis, tu mangeras un plat que j'aurais fait rien que pour toi… Tu dois vraiment manger, Harry. Et je te ferai de la tarte à la mélasse.

— D'accord soupira le brun. Je termine ce que je fais et j'arrive.

— Merci, Trésor. Oh, vous avez bien décoré votre salon. Il faudrait qu'on fasse tous un dîner chez vous. Je me rends compte que cela fait un siècle que je ne suis pas venue vous voir !

— On le fera, Molly. Pour le moment, je vais m'habiller et je vous rejoins.

Molly lui sourit avant de lui dire au revoir et quitta la cheminée alors que le brun s'écroula sur le sol.

— C'était Molly Weasley ? demanda une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna et ce trouva nez à nez avec son amant vêtu d'un costume trois pièce sombre qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux.

— Oui. Ron est chez elle et il va mal. Elle est persuadé que je peux lui remonter le moral.

— Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut remonter le moral.

— Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre eux, Drago. Blaise ne veut pas en parler.

— Il n'a pas besoin de parler, il suffit juste de le regarder. Il est brisé, Harry. Si je vois la Belette…

— Tu ne lui feras rien du tout. Laisse-moi parler à Ron. Toi essaye de maintenir Blaise à flot. Je vais lui ramener son homme.

— On va s'en passer merci. Blaise mérite quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupera mieux de lui.

— Ron aime Blaise et il est heureux avec lui…

— Alors pourquoi cache-t-il leur relation ? Pourquoi il est toujours considéré comme un célibataire alors que cela fait sept ans qu'ils sont ensemble ?!

— Pour les même raisons que toi qui cache la notre !

— Mais ce n'est pas pareil !

— Et en quoi c'est différent, dis moi ? Tu critiques Ron, mais tu fais de même !

— Non, Harry je ne suis pas comme ton soit disant meilleur ami. Je t'ai présenté à ma mère trois mois après que nous nous soyons mis en couple, et depuis, nous allons régulièrement en vacance ensemble tous les trois.

— …

— Je vais au cabinet, rejoindre Blaise et Théo. Oh, Harry. Il est hors de question qu'un membre de la famille Weasley vienne dîner ici.

Sur ces mots, il transplana laissant un Harry toujours choqué de ses paroles.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'Harry se trouva devant le Terrier, un sourire orna son visage. Il avait la sensation de rentrer chez lui après un long voyage. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans ce domaines depuis sa séparation avec Ginny. Pourtant, il revoyait régulièrement les membres de la famille au dehors de ces lieux.

Comme à son souvenir, il fut accueillit par Molly qui le serra dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer, et il fallut qu'Arthur la force de le relâcher. On le mena ensuite au jardin où les frères de son meilleur ami se trouvaient tous en compagnie de leur femme et de leur enfants. Il fut accueillit pars des exclamations de surprise, des sourires et accolades.

Oui, il était de retour chez lui.

Il s'installa à côté de Ron qui lui avait fait de la place et se mêla à la conversation où il était sujet du refus de Zabini de défendre les jumeaux pour plaintes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami pour voir comment il réagissait à la mention du nom de l'avocat, mais il le vit serin. Au contraire, il essayait même d'encourager Fred à accepter la décision de l'avocat.

— Ce n'est pas comme s'il vous avait fermé la porte au nez, disait-il. Il vous a recommandé à un autre avocat de son cabinet. Et j'ai fait des recherches sur elle. Cette Jones est très compétente : elle n'a jamais perdu un procès depuis qu'elle a commencé à exercer…

— Mais Ron, le coupa Georges, Zabini est le meilleur !

— Malefoy et Nott ne sont pas en reste, fit remarquer Arthur.

— Pourquoi ne pas demander à Malefoy ? demanda Angelina. Il paraît qu'il a beaucoup changé. J'ai une amie qui l'aurait aperçu, elle m'a dit qu'il était très charmant.

— Parce que ce n'est pas son domaine de compétence, expliqua Harry après avoir levé les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque de la jeune femme. Malefoy ne s'occupe que des plaintes où de grosses sommes sont en jeu. Il a pour client des chefs d'entreprise ou des politiciens. Nott est plus tourné vers les homicides, et Zabini s'occupent du reste. Chacun excelle dans son domaine et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils dirigent tous les trois le cabinet et que celui-ci est si connue.

— Donc il ne faut pas être surpris qu'ils soient tous les trois sollicités, appuya Ron en haussant les épaules.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, insista Gorges. Nos adversaires sont moldus ! Cette Jones n'a peut être pas perdu aucun procès, Ron, mais elle n'a jamais effectué un cas d'affaire mixte ! Zabini l'a fait et son client a toujours gagné, peu importe qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu !

— Allons fils, intervint Arthur, il faut bien un début à tout. Zabini est déjà sur une affaire. Laissons Jones nous défendre, puisqu'elle nous a été recommandée par lui-même en personne.

— Mais Papa…

— Je vous accompagnerai au magasin pour la rencontre de demain. Ce sera dommage de la laisser partir, si elle est compétente.

— Peut-être que si Zabini travaillait avec Jones cela sera mieux ? Proposa Molly. Puisque elle est novice dans les plaintes mixtes et que Zabini excelle, elle apprendra de son maitre ?

— Cela peut se faire, murmura Fred en réfléchissant. Je vais le lui proposer.

— Attend s'écria Ron en le voyant se lever. Tu le feras demain lorsque Zabini te présentera Jones. Là, on est en famille, alors passons du temps ensemble, veux-tu ?

— Ron a raison, mon chéri, approuva Molly. J'ai tous mes enfants autours de moi à table et je veux en profiter.

— Pourtant je n'y suis pas moi, déclara Ginny qui venait d'apparaitre du salon. Je constate aussi qu'il y a un nouveau venu et que personne n'a pris la peine de me prévenir.

— La ferme, Gyn. Répliqua Ron d'une voix dure. Si tu veux t'assoir, fais le, mais garde ta mauvaise langue pour toi.

— Allons grand frère, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas tout simplement que tu tiens à profiter de chaque membre de la famille avant ton départ ?

— Quoi ?!

— Comment ça, « _son départ_ » ?!

Tout le monde regarda Ron qui fusillait sa sœur du regard. Celle-ci poursuivit le sourire aux lèvres :

— Ron a accepté de se rendre en Allemagne pour un projet qui le gardera sur place pour environs six mois avant de s'envoler pour Milan où il a prévu d'y rester deux ans.

— Ginny, la ferme ! Gronda Ron.

— C'est vrai, Ron ? demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète. Tu t'en vas vraiment ?

En voyant le visage triste qu'abordait son ex amant, Ginny répliqua :

— Quoi tu ne le savais pas, Harry ? Vous habitez pourtant ensemble, non ? Et moi qui pensais que c'était la raison de votre dispute !

— Je croyais t'avoir demandé de la fermer ? la menaça Ron.

— « _De votre dispute_ » ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle les garçons ? interrogea Molly soucieux.

— Oh allons, ouvrez les yeux ! explosa Giny en se levant. Si Ron ne sort avec aucune femme qu'on lui présente c'est que tout simplement parce qu'il est déjà en couple avec Harry, avec qui il partage un appartement depuis sa rupture avec Hermione ! C'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne peut pas aller chez eux !

Un silence accueillit les paroles de la rouquine qui se moquait de son frère en poursuivant :

— Finalement, l'enfant parfait n'est pas si parfait que ça… Qu'est ce que ça te fait de perdre ton piédestal, Ron ?

— Ginny, ça suffit maintenant ! exigea Molly. Ron ? Harry ? Pouvez-vous-nous expliquez ?

Après un instant de silence, Harry lui répondit :

— Je suis bien homosexuel, Molly, mais je ne suis pas en couple avec Ron et je ne l'ai jamais été. Il est comme un frère pour moi.

Molly ferma les yeux en laissant des larmes s'écouler.

— Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci se pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère pleure. Et puis il n'arrivait pas dire… Dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi la situation avait-elle dérapé ? Tout allait bien et…

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Harry. Il ferma les yeux. Peu importe ce qui se passera par la suite, son meilleur ami sera toujours là. Prenant une grande inspiration, il avoua à son tour :

— Je suis bien homosexuel, Maman. J'ai un petit copain depuis sept ans et c'est avec lui que je partage un appartement depuis cinq ans maintenant.

Sans un mot, Molly se leva alors et entra dans la maison en laissant un silence pesant derrière elle.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

... Heu...On se revoit samedi?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Maries-toi !

 **Epoque** : Post Poudlard.

 **Résumé** : Ronald Weasley était la fierté de ses parents. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de le mettre en avant et ne juraient que par lui. Mais Ron cachait un secret. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque tout sera dévoilé?

 **Couple** : RW/BZ, HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigée par une béta** , donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Elle a été écrite en moins de deux semaines. Suite à l'absence de la présence de Blaise Zabini à ce jour dans ma fiction « **Au Clair de lune** », j'ai voulut écrire une fiction où il était… malmené et u final, je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal, le bourge ! (Je me suis fais encore avoir par ce personnage, moi…)

Bref, il n'y a eut aucune relecture de la part de mes bêtas, et je ne sais pas si cela tient la route, mais je me lance !

 **Elle est finit.** (Pas de risque que je l'abandonne encours de route ou que je sois victime du syndrome de la page blanche) Elle très courte, ne comporte que **6 chapitres** et elle fait environ 18 000 mots. Je vais **poster un chapitre toutes les semaines** , à savoir **le samedi**. (Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel)

 **C'est un Ron/Blaise en couple principal**. Il y aura du Drarry, car je ne peux pas séparer Ron de son meilleur ami, mais bon, on y est habitué à force !

Les personnages sont OOC (Il faut le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

Merci à **_nathydemon_** , _**Marion**_ , et _**Amista**_ pour leurs reviews en anonymes.

Bonne lecture!

 _ **[les paroles en gras]**_ sont les pensés de Blaise

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** **:**

Assis à même le sol, Ron regardait le ciel sans le voir. Il se trouvait dans la cours d'entrée du Terrier. Non qu'il voulait fuir la demeure familiale, mais il voulait juste être au calme. Une fois que sa mère était partie, il s'était levé et était venu ici pour pleurer sans honte.

Il avait prit le départ de sa mère comme un rejet et cela faisait mal. Sa mère, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle qui savait toujours comment soigner tout ses maux, qui n'hésitait pas à le laisser se reposer tandis qu'elle se battait pour lui, celle qui avait le plus beau sourire du monde à ses yeux…

Il avait osé la faire pleurer.

Mais quel fils était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être avec une fille et se marier comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité ? Pourquoi avait-il céder à la proposition de Blaise alors qu'il était sorti avec Hermione ?

Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Blaise. Il était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé. C'était lui-même le fautif. S'il avait été plus honnête avec tous ses proches, il ne serait pas dans cette situation. Si seulement on pouvait remonter le temps…

Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et une personne s'installa à ses côtés.

— J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti, Fils.

— Je ne pouvais pas… Tout le monde m'en veut, hein ?

— On aurait préféré ne pas l'apprendre de cette manière.

— Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Papa.

Arthur soupira et déclara après un silence :

— Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je ne t'en veux pas, Ron.

Ron le regarda surpris :

— Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? répéta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

— Cela fait un moment que je le sais, fiston, repris Arthur en le prenant dans ses bras. Un jour, quand tu vivais encore avec Harry, je suis venu te voir pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, je t'ai vu avec ton copain… Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger.

En entendant ces mots, Ron se dégagea de ses bras pour l'observer. De milliers de questions passèrent dans sa tête, mais tout ce qu'il put dire fut :

— Tu nous a vus ?! Mais… Alors tout ce temps… Donc … Tu le connais ?

— Blaise Zabini, oui… Je ne te cache pas qu'au début j'étais choqué et en colère contre toi… Je ne te comprenais pas. Tu avais été avec Hermione, alors pourquoi avoir choisit un homme ?… Puis j'ai réfléchis. Ce que t'a fais Hermione est impardonnable à nos yeux et c'est surement à cause de ça que tu ne voulais plus de copine, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui t'avais poussé à aller dans les bras de ce jeune homme en particulier… Alors je t'ai observé. Et ce que j'ai vu m'a surpris puis rassuré. Tu es heureux, Ron. Beaucoup plus que lorsque tu étais avec Hermione. Je n'ai pas voulut être celui qui briserai ce bonheur.

Puis, j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser Blaise au ministère. Il traitait un cas d'objet moldu ensorcelé et il avait besoin de mes services pour résoudre cette affaire. C'est là que j'ai appris à le connaitre. Au début, il était gêné. Je suppose que le fait que je sois ton père n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais il a dépassé ça et à été lui-même. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé de temps à ses côtés m'ont montré qu'il aimait son métier, qu'il était intègre et bien élevé… Et sûrement très, très, _très_ patient. »

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? sourit Ron.

Entendre son père parler de son amant avec ces termes lui réchauffait le cœur.

— D'après tes dires, cela fait 7 ans que vous êtes ensemble et personne ne le sait. Voir tout le monde chercher à caser son petit ami doit être énervant, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron rougit tandis que son père poursuivit :

— Il doit vraiment nous en vouloir en plus… Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il refuse de défendre ton frère ?

— Non. C'est mon petit ami et les jumeaux sont mes frères. Il y aura conflit d'intérêt pour les moldus. La partie adverse pointera cet état de fait, et les jumeaux ne seront pas pris au sérieux avant même que le procès commence. Blaise a déjà épluché le dossier et a fait le plaidoyer. Mais il laissera quand même Megan Jones être leur avocat. S'il juge que cette femme peut les faire gagner, alors, j'ai confiance en lui.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu expliques ceci à tes frères. Ils risquent d'être désagréable avec cette pauvre Jones et en vouloir à ton petit ami…

— Tu as raison. Surtout que lorsqu'ils sauront que c'est mon petit ami, ils voudront l'étriper !

Arthur sourit alors que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et qu'Harry vint les rejoindre. Le plus âgé se leva et déclara :

— Je ne pense pas, Ron. Bon, je vais vous laisser, car je crois que vous devriez parler tous les deux. Essayez de régler vos différents parce que ce serait dommage que votre amitié soit brisée à cause de non-dit.

— Merci, Arthur.

— Oh, Harry, juste par curiosité… Qui est la personne avec qui tu vis ?

— … Drago Malefoy.

— Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé, déclara Arthur après être revenu de sa surprise. Bien, je vais rejoindre ta mère. Elle a besoin de moi.

— … Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera un jour ? demanda tristement Ron.

— Tu connais ta mère. Laisse lui le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et prévient Blaise de se préparer à entrer dans la famille. Je vous revois tout à l'heure, les garçons.

Harry et Ron lui sourirent en guise de salutation. Lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière lui, le rouquin reprit la parole :

— Je suis désolé que tu aies dû dévoiler ton secret de cette façon, et je suis encore plus désolé de t'avoir laissé seul face à mes frères… ils ont dû te faire vivre un mauvais moment, surtout que c'est la première fois que tu revenais ici depuis presque 10 ans !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En vérité, tes frères ont été cool. Après être revenue de leur surprise, ils se sont tous prit à Ginny qui a passé un sale quart d'heure. Pour eux, ce n'était pas à elle de le dire et surtout c'est de sa faute si ta mère pleure en ce moment.

— Elle a été odieuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me détestait à ce point.

— Elle ne te déteste pas, Ron. Elle était juste en colère de ma présence aujourd'hui. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Tes frères l'ont forcé à s'excuser, et je suis venue te rejoindre. Et puis, même si j'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement, il était temps que ta famille sache pour nous. Nous ne pouvons pas rester éternellement cachés… Mais est-ce que c'est vrai que vas partir ?

— Je… Je me suis disputé avec Blaise le soir de mon retour à Milan…

— À cause d'Hermione ?

— Quoi ?! Non… C'est vrai qu'elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle aimerait revenir dans ma vie, mais je m'en fous, je suis avec Blaise, maintenant… Non, ce n'est pas à son propos.

— Tu dois lui dire ce qui c'est réellement passé entre vous. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble et il ne sait même pas que…

— Cela n'arrivera plus, donc cela ne sert rien d'en parler, Harry.

— Il a le droit de savoir, Ron. Mets-toi à sa place un peu ! Il doit se cacher, car tu ne veux pas que ta famille soit au courant pour vous deux, sous prétexte que tu as peur de leur réaction. Il doit se taire et sourire à chaque fois qu'une sorcière te drague sous ses yeux. Il doit faire comme si rien n'était, alors que ton ex refait surface dans ta vie après 8 ans d'absence ! À sa place, il y aura longtemps que j'aurai craqué !

— Il l'a fait… Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était fatigué de tout ça… Je lui ai dit que le projet de Milan allait me prendre maximum deux ans sur place. Je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner, mais…

— … Cela voudra dire quitter son travail, ses amis qui sont comme sa famille… Tout ça, pour toi…

—… Qui le force à cacher notre relation… Il… Il a quitté la chambre pour aller dans la douche, puis il est parti, Harry. Il a quitté la maison et je ne sais pas où il est allé…

— Il est parti dans l'appartement vide de Pansy qui est à New-York en ce moment. Il ne voulait voir personne.

— J'ai cru l'avoir perdu… Ne pouvant supporter de rester seul à l'attendre en m'angoissant, je suis venu ici pour me changer les idées, mais cela n'a pas marché… Alors, j'ai repris le travail et j'ai accepté un projet en Allemagne qui…

— Si tu fais ça, tu vas le perdre, Ron. Vous vous êtes disputez ? Ce n'est pas la premières fois et vous avez toujours sut gérer ça. Mais ta famille est au courant maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de cacher votre histoire ! Et c'est tout ce qu'il demande… Ne pas avoir l'impression d'être ton amant qui doit se cacher dans un placard lorsque ta femme arrive !

—… Je fais quoi pour Milan et Berlin ?

— Laisse tomber Berlin. Si tu t'y es engagé donne le projet à un gars de ton équipe, mais n'y va pas toi-même. Les travaux pour Milan ne commenceront que dans six mois, Blaise et toi aurez le temps de réfléchir à deux de votre avenir. Pour le moment tu dois aller lui parler, car il est aussi mal que toi. Et tu n'as pas intérêt de me dire que tu vas bien, si tu ne veux pas que je te tue immédiatement.

— Il me manque, Harry. Souffla le rouquin en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, et j'ai un trou à la place du cœur… et ça fait mal…

Ron pleura de nouveau et Harry le prit dans ses bras en ne cessant de répéter doucement :

— Le plus dur est fait, Ron. Le reste viendra comme sur des roulettes. Tu verras, ça ira…

 **OoooOoooO**

Blaise était à son bureau lorsque le téléphone lui indiqua que sa secrétaire voulait le contacter. Dire qu'il allait bien était un mensonge. Il avait le visage tiré, les yeux tristes et rougit d'avoir pleuré. En vérité, il était fatigué. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, suite à leur dispute et Ron ne l'avait pas contacté une seule fois.

Comptait-il si peu pour lui ? Où il était reparti dans les bras d'Hermione ? Oui parce que _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait publié une photo de l'ancien couple lors de leur retour de Milan et ils semblaient se dévorer du regard avant qu'Hermione embrasse Ron sur la joue… Et Blaise était perdu. Pas qu'il croyait aux bêtises du journal, mais le silence du rouquin l'alarmait. Il aurait pût rentrer chez lui et le confronter, mais il avait peur de tomber sur une scène qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Et puis, il était fatigué. Fatigué de se cacher. Fatigué de faire des concessions sans en recevoir. Fatigué d'aimer à en avoir mal. Il avait prit une décision. Si Ron ne le contacterait pas d'ici la fin de la semaine, cela voudra dire que leur histoire était terminée.

Il soupira avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Ron.

— Oui, Miranda ?

— Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, Monsieur.

— Mon rendez-vous ? Mais j'en pas avant 14 heures !

— Non, Monsieur, vous avez bien rendez-vous à dix heures… Je l'ai noté sur mon agenda.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Encore un sorcier qui s'était servit de la magie sur sa secrétaire ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle à Drago et Théo. Ce genre d'incident arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment !

— Envoyez le moi, conclut-il sèchement.

Il allait le recevoir pour le renvoyer chez lui. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher par un sorcier qui ne respectait pas le cabinet ! Il se lança un sort glamour pour paraitre au meilleur de sa forme, et attendait ce client qui allait repartir aussi vite qu'il était rentré.

Mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il vit Ron et l'un de ses frères jumeau rentrer dans le bureau. Par Merlin, son amant était beau. Il était vêtu d'une veste en jean bleue qu'il portait sur maillot avec un col en V de couleur blanc. Il portait un jean de la même couleur que la veste. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et quelques mèches cachaient la couleur de ses yeux qu'il aimait tant.

Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir pendant une semaine ? Et pourquoi avait-il quitté l'appartement déjà ? Il voulait courir à lui pour lui arracher touts ses vêtements qui ne lui servaient finalement à rien, afin de l'allonger sur le bureau et…

Non. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça. Déjà, il était toujours fâché contre lui pour un tas de raison dont leur mode vie, Hermione – entre autre– et aussi parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, il était accompagné de son frère. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était là pour parler de l'affaire des jumeaux et non pour eux deux…

On pouvait toujours rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et d'une voix professionnel, s'exclama :

— Messieurs Weasley ! J'avais oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec vous et je n'ai pas demandé à Jones de venir ! Je vais l'appeler…

— Pas la peine, Zabini dit calmement le frère ainé en s'installant en face de lui, tandis que Ron restait debout, évitant son regard. Pour faire simple, je ne veux que toi dans cette affaire, peu importe que Jones est compétente ou pas.

— Monsieur Weasley…

— Appelle-moi Fred. De toute façon, vu les rapports que nous allons avoirs dorénavant, il faudrait mieux que l'on se mette à l'aise, tu ne crois pas _Blaise_ ?

Le cœur de celui-ci se mit battre à la chamade. Il avait peur de comprendre… Non, il devait se tromper, ce n'était pas…

— Pardon ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Fred ricana avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement.

— Écoute, Ron m'a expliqué la véritable raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas nous défendre. Et franchement, c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais voilà, Bill a soulevé un point important, hier : Ils ne sont pas réglos en face. C'est une entreprise _modlue_ qui a plagié un de nos prototypes. Et ça ne veux dire qu'une seule chose, c'est que les dirigeants de cette entreprise sont des sorciers. Donc, on n'a pas à aller chez les modus pour le procès. Réglons ça de façons sorcière et là, le fait que tu te tapes mon frère ne gênera personne, étant donné le peu de sorcier qu'il y a sur cette planète. Et comme tu es le meilleur dans ton domaine, ceux d'en face vont flipper en te voyant arriver et ce sera que du bénèf pour nous !

Il avait beugé.

En fait son esprit avait déserté son cerveau, car il voyait tout blanc. Blaise était persuadé que son esprit avait fait sa valise à la phrase « […] _tu te tapes mon frère_ […] » Non, en fait c'étaient les seuls mots qu'il ait retenus.

 _ **Ron le leur avait dit**_.

— Blaise ? interrogea Fred en voyant l'avocat fixé un point face de lui. Heu, Ron, je crois qu'on a perdu ton mec, là.

— Tu as vu comment tu as amené la chose, toi aussi ?! s'énerva l'interpelé. Je t'avais demandé plus de tact !

« […] _on a perdu ton mec, là._ »

 _ **Ron avait parlé de leur relation à sa famille.**_

— Et tu voulais que je le lui dise comment ?! « Bonjour, Monsieur Zabini. Je suis au courant de la relation que vous entretenez avec mon petit frère » Tu crois que je suis Malefoy ?

— Malefoy ne parles pas comme ça, Fred. Il est sympa quand on le connait, soupira Ron.

— Normal que tu dis ça, puisque tu sorts avec son meilleur ami et lui sort avec le tien, grimaça son frère. Par Merlin, mais vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?!

« […] _tu sorts avec son meilleur ami et lui sort avec le tien_ […] »

 _ **Ron avait parlé des ses amis à sa famille.**_

L'esprit de Blaise avait finalement récupérer sa place. La famille Weasley était au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ron.

 _ **Il pouvait donc l'annoncer au monde entier.**_

— Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais m'en aller, soupira Fred en se levant. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce soit toi qui nous défends… Oh, et Blaise ? Je ne te fais pas le coup du grand frère protecteur, j'attends d'être en famille pour ça, mais attends-toi à ce que l'on squatte régulièrement chez toi!

— Fred ! s'écria Ron blasé.

Mais son frère ricana et quitta le bureau. Le rouquin regarda son amant qui ne semblait pas avoir repris ses esprits. Il soupira et contourna le bureau pour être à ses côtés.

— Chéri ? demanda-t-il doucement.

—… Tu leurs a dit ?

Ron sourit en entendant la voix si peu sûre de son amant.

— Oui.

— Toute ta famille est au courant ?

— Oui.

— Ils savent… Que nous sommes ensemble depuis 7 ans ?

— Oui.

—… Que l'on habite ensemble depuis 5 ans ?

— Oui.

— On n'a plus aucune raison de se cacher, maintenant ?

— Plus aucunes.

— On peut l'annoncer au monde entier afin de faire comprendre à toute ces femmes que tu n'es pas libre et que tu ne l'as jamais été ?

— Et comment veux tu leurs annoncer ça ? murmura le rouquin en collant son front contre le sien.

— Épouse-moi, Choucky.

— Je hais franchement ce surnom, Blaise ! s'écria Ron en se relevant.

Mais il ne put allez plus loin, car l'avocat l'amena sur ses genoux.

— Ronalds Billius Weasley, voulez vous m'épousez ? redemanda-t-il sérieusement.

— Puisque ma famille est maintenant au courant, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, sinon je risque de me faire trucider et…

— Ron !

Le rouquin rigola avant de l'embrasser :

— Oui, Blaise Zabini, je veux vous épouser.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Alors content? Je me suis amusée à écrire la dernière scène, et j'espère quelle vous a plu! Je ne me suis pas attarder à décrire en détails les réactions de frères de Ron, car à mes yeux, je trouve que ce n'est pas le plus important. Je devais plus décrire les réactions de Molly et d'Arthur, car leur choix indiquera la position de la famille entière face au couple de Ron.**

 **Ça ne veut pas dire que Blaise est tiré d'affaire, hein. N'oubliez pas la position social de Ron!**

 **C'était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette (mini)fiction. Le dernier chapitre contiendra l'épilogue et je ne le publierai pas samedi prochain (à cause des fêtes) mais le lundi suivant.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, et je vous souhaite de passer de bonne fête de fin d'année!**

 **bises,**

 **Donnaqueenly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Maries-toi !

 **Epoque** : Post Poudlard.

 **Résumé** : Ronald Weasley était la fierté de ses parents. Ceux-ci ne cessaient de le mettre en avant et ne juraient que par lui. Mais Ron cachait un secret. Qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque tout sera dévoilé?

 **Couple** : RW/BZ, HP/DM, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigée par une béta** , donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Elle a été écrite en moins de deux semaines. Suite à l'absence de la présence de Blaise Zabini à ce jour dans ma fiction « **Au Clair de lune** », j'ai voulut écrire une fiction où il était… malmené et u final, je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal, le bourge ! (Je me suis fais encore avoir par ce personnage, moi…)

Bref, il n'y a eut aucune relecture de la part de mes bêtas, et je ne sais pas si cela tient la route, mais je me lance !

 **Elle est finit.** (Pas de risque que je l'abandonne encours de route ou que je sois victime du syndrome de la page blanche) Elle très courte, ne comporte que **6 chapitres** et elle fait environ 18 000 mots. Je vais **poster un chapitre toutes les semaines** , à savoir **le samedi**. (Aujourd'hui, c'est exceptionnel)

 **C'est un Ron/Blaise en couple principal**. Il y aura du Drarry, car je ne peux pas séparer Ron de son meilleur ami, mais bon, on y est habitué à force !

Les personnages sont OOC (Il faut le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

 **Important** **:** Je me dois de vous rappeler que cette fiction a pour but de vous divertir. En aucun cas je lance un débat « _pour ou contre l'avortement_ ». C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne m'attarde pas là dessus et si vous voulez en parler plus longuement je vous répondrais en MP.

En espérant que vous avez passé un bon Noël, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et fin de cette fiction.

Bonne lecture.

 ** _nathydemon_** , _**Amista**_ , merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **:**

Blaise s'écroula sur le corps de son amant essoufflé et en sueur. Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la seconde fois cette nuit. Se servant du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, il se mit sur le dos, amena son rouquin à lui en l'enlaçant. Il lui fit une bise dans sa chevelure et lui souffla :

—Je t'aime Choucky.

— Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! s'exclama Ron d'une voix enrouée tout en lui pinçant la taille.

— Menteur. Tu aimes ce surnom.

— Je te jure que si tu continues, tu peux toujours courir pour le mariage !

—Trop tard. Ta as accepté, donc tu t'es engagé à entendre ce surnom pour le restant de tes jours.

— Pitié ! Même Théo se met à m'appeler comme ça !

— Que veux-tu, c'est mon meilleur ami. Parlons de lui au fait, on doit aller le voir le week-end prochain.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce qu'une fois que le monde saura pour nous, nous allons être envahis et le Manoir des Londubat est incartable. C'est une meilleure planque.

— C'est une bonne idée, mais on ira plutôt chez Bill. Il nous a invité et j'ai accepté.

— Quand est ce qu'il nous a invité ?

— Heu… Lorsque je lui ai annoncé pour nous ?

Blaise le regarda un instant et demanda :

— Comment tu le leur as dit ? À ton retour de Milan, tu avais encore peur de leurs réactions… Qu'est ce qui t'a…

— Je n'ai aucun mérite, Blaise. Après notre dispute tu es partis et j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi. J'étais mal. Je suis parti chez mes parents et j'ai demandé à ma mère la permission de réintégrer ma chambre d'adolescent… Je ne me sentais pas capable de rester ici alors que toi tu étais partis. La semaine est passée, et je n'allais pas mieux. Tu me manquais et c'était juste horrible, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Tu étais si énervé lors de ton départ…Me voyant mal, ma mère a appelé Harry en espérant qu'il me remonterait le moral. Mais Ginny n'a pas apprécié sa présence et a balancer que j'étais en couple avec lui.

— Pardon ?

— Ouais. Elle était persuadé qu'Harry l'avait quitté pour moi. Elle a tout simplement été odieuse. Harry a dû confirmer son homosexualité et a préciser que nous n'étions pas en couple et que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Puis, j'ai fais la même chose en ajoutant que j'étais en couple depuis sept ans avec toi et que nous partageons un appartement ensemble.

— Comment ont-ils réagis ?

— Mon père m'a avoué qu'il le savait, car il nous avait surpris dans l'ancien appartement que je partageais avec Harry.

— Quoi ?!

— Ouais, j'ai réagis comme ça moi aussi. Bref, il a eut le temps d'assimilé et de l'accepter. Tant qu'il me voit heureux, il ne dira rien. Mes frères m'ont fait le traditionnel questionnaire du « _comment ça ce fait_ » et « _tu es heureux_ » en passant par « _Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit_ »… Ils ont en voulut à Ginny d'avoir balancé ça comme ça. Et j'ai même eut droit à leurs excuses pour m'avoir présenté toutes ces pouffes !

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte que toutes ces pouffes me jalousent jusqu'à leurs derniers souffle.

— Idiot.

— Peut-être, mais tu aimes cet idiot !... Et ta mère ? Tu ne m'as pas dit comment elle avait réagit.

En entendant ces paroles, la bonne humeur de Ron s'envola. Blaise, qui l'avait senti, le força à le regarder et s'insulta en voyant les larmes aux yeux.

— Oh, Ron, je suis désolé…

— Je l'ai déçu, Blaise. Elle ne veut plus me voir.

— … Peut-être qu'il lui faut du temps…

— Je … Je me sens mal… Elle voulait tellement que je me marie à une fille… Je…

— Chut… Alors on va attendre son accord pour le mariage. C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait de tout son cœur, n'est-ce pas ? On lui lassera tout organiser.

— Mais si elle ne nous accepte jamais ?

— Ron, toi et Harry ne cessez de me parler d'elle. Et la seule chose que j'ai retenue de tout ce que vous m'aviez dit c'est qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle ne veut que ton bonheur. Oui, elle va être fâchée contre nous. Oui, elle va essayer de nous séparer. Mais elle nous acceptera lorsque nous lui montreront que nous nous aimons, et que nous sommes heureux ensemble.

— Tu… Tu veux que l'on reste caché jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous accepte ?

— Non, Ron. Si on fait ça, jamais elle ne changera d'idée. Et puis, Hermione risque de profiter pour se rapprocher de toi…

— Hein, quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me parles d'Hermione ?!

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu l'article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ ?

— Quelle article ?

— On vous a pris en photo toi et elle, à ton retour de Milan et vous vous mangez du regard. Pour _La Gazette_ , ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que vous annoncer vos fiançailles, car après tout « _Tu es resté célibataire depuis votre rupture_ »

— Ils sont fous ! Ecoute, Nous nous sommes croisés à l'aéroport, ce jour là. Elle voulait me parler et m'a dit que notre amitié lui manquait. Mais il n'ya rien eut d'autre. Par la suite, elle m'a envoyé un hibou durant la semaine, mais mon père a déchiré la lettre avant même de me la donner. Je ne veux plus d'elle et ni ma famille, ni Harry ne la laisseront s'approcher d moi.

— … Pourquoi ?... Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? Je sais que si tu ne m'en parle pas, c'est parce que cela te fais mal et jusque là j'ai respecté ton silence, mais nous allons nous marier. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sert de votre histoire pour nous séparer. Je…

— Tu n'a rien à craindre là-dessus. Je ne pourrais jamais me remettre avec elle. Pour faire simple, Elle était enceinte et elle a but une potion d'interruption de grossesse sans m'en parler parce qu'elle me jugeait trop immature pour être père.

— …

— Elle l'a fait trois fois, poursuivit le rouquin d'une voix blanche. Et c'était toujours derrière mon dos. Je n'étais jamais au courant de ces grossesses… En général on se protégeait, mais il y avait des fois où on était pressé ou encore bourré…

— Ron…

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il semblait être pris dans ses souvenirs et continua :

— Pour les deux premières, elle s'en est vite rendu compte et elle a fait ça discrètement. Mais la troisième… Lorsqu'elle s'en est rendu compte, elle était à son troisième mois…. Elle a quand même prit sa potion et cela c'est mal passé, car elle a finit à Ste Mangouste. Et c'est là que ma famille, Harry et moi avons tout découvert… Personne ne lui a pardonné et moi j'étais détruit. Je venais de comprendre que la fille que j'aimais ne voulais pas d'enfant de moi, et… J'ai mit du temps pour me remettre. Puis tu es arrivé. Et depuis, je suis heureux.

— C'est pour ça que tu as accepté ma proposition ce soir là… Tu ne voulais plus être avec une fille, par crainte qu'elle te fasse revivre ce que t'a fait Hermione. Tu as donc accepté l'idée d'être avec un gars.

— Je te l'avais dit que c'était par curiosité. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Je bénis ma curiosité.

Blaise lui sourit et l'enlaça en lui disant :

— Je ne pourrais jamais porter tes enfants, cars je suis un homme. Mais lorsque le désire se ferra ressentir, nous en adopterons.

— Tu me le promets ?

— Je te le promets.

 **OoooOoooO**

Blaise déglutit. Il avait le corps qui battait à la chamade et les mains moites. Qui a dit que se tenir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sbires était la plus grosse hantise qu'une personne pouvait avoir ? Et ben, cette personne c'était trompé.

Blaise préférerait avoir un entretien en tête à tête avec le mage noir que de se retrouver à l'endroit où il était. Oh, par Salazard, Mais pourquoi devait-il passer par là ?

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer. Mais entre nous, cela ne marchait pas.

 _ **Ron, je t'aime, mais là, je veux simplement te tuer.**_

Le couple se tenait devant tous les Weasley. Et personne ne manquait à l'appel. Blaise avait l'impression de passer un scanner approfondis par tous ces paires d'yeux, et il était franchement mal à l'aise. Mais où était passé son assurance d'avocat ?

Contre toute attente, quelques temps après qu'il ait rencontré Fred, Molly avait exigé de le voir. Blaise et Ron avaient appris plus tard qu'Harry avait plaidé leur cause auprès d'elle et l'avait présenté à Narcissa Malefoy. La mère de Drago aurait trouvé les mots pour apaiser les craintes de Molly et l'aider à voir que le bonheur de son fils.

Et même si elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée, elle avait voulu le rencontrer. Voilà pourquoi Blais se trouvait au Terrier ce jour.

— Alors, c'est vous Blaise Zabini, commença Molly sans sourire et le regardant froidement.

Blaise se mordit la langue. Par Merlin, elle était plus effrayante que Vous-Savez-Qui!

 _ **Tu sais quoi Ron ? Je ne sais pas si je vais me marier avec toi… Ta mère est sur le point de me lancer un Avada Kedavra !**_

— … Heu, oui, c'est moi, réussit-il néanmoins à dire d'une petite voix.

— Et depuis combien de temps estes vous avec mon fils ?

— Sept ans, Madame.

— Pourquoi mon fils ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit une autre personne ?

— Parce que je l'aimais, Madame.

— _Vous l'aimiez_ ? Vous voulez dire que vous étiez amoureux de lui bien avant de vous mettre ensemble ?!

— Je suis tombé sur le charme de votre le fils dés la première fois que je l'ai vu à Poudlard, Madame. Nous étions en première année, mais je ne l'ai jamais approché. J'ai réellement compris mes sentiments pour lui lors de notre sixième année… Mais lui n'avait les yeux que pour Hermione Granger. Je me suis fait à l'idée que mon amour ne me sera jamais retourné. La guerre est venue et elle s'est achevée. Je me suis investis corps et âme à mes étude et à la création de mon entreprise avec mes amis Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy. Puis, on a sût que Ron avait rompu avec Hermione… J'ai donc tenté ma chance… J'ai réussit à le croiser et je l'ai séduit.

— Vous avez séduit mon fils ?! Mais comment ? Il n'a jamais aimé les hommes !

— … Après son histoire avec Hermione, Ron ne voulait pas se lancer dans une autre relation. Je suis arrivé avec une proposition assez particulière…

— Quelle proposition ?

Par tous les mages qui aient existé ! Il allait vraiment mourir ce soir ! Et son stupide amant qui ricanait à côté de lui !

 _ **Oh, oui Ron, rigole bien. Je te jure que lorsque nous seront seul à la maison, tu vas souffrir à telle point que tu me supplieras grâce, mais je ne t'écouterai pas. Tu ne vas pouvoir marcher durant au moins deux bonnes semaines… Non un bon mois ! Parce que je recommencerai encore et encore.**_

— Monsieur Zabini ?

— Heu… Je lui ai proposé de m'essayer…

— De vous… Par Merlin ! Jura Molly en fermant les yeux.

— Et Ron a accepté ? intervint celui qui s'était présenté comme étant Charlie tandis que les jumeaux ricanaient.

— Pas tout de suite… J'ai sût me monter persuasif et il a céder… et depuis, nous somme ensemble.

— Aimez-vous mon fils, Monsieur Zabini ? interrogea de nouveau Molly afin de reprendre le fil de son interogatoire.

— Oui, Madame. Il n'ya que lui dans mon cœur.

— Alors pourquoi avez-vous caché votre relation ? Si vous êtes si sincère par apport à ce que vous éprouvez pour lui, pourquoi le gardez-vous secret ?

— Si cela ne tenait qu'a moi, Madame, je l'aurais crié sur touts les toits lorsqu'il a accepté que l'on se revoit suite à notre… essai. Mais j'ai compris que lui même n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait d'être en couple avec un homme. Alors je lui ai laissé le temps de s'habituer et apprendre à me connaitre. Par la suite, lorsque nous étions sûr que nos sentiments étaient réciproques, je n'ai rien dit, car Ron ne voulait pas vous décevoir, Madame. Vous vouliez le voir marié à une femme, et il ne voulait pas que vous le rejetiez, car il m'avait choisit moi et non une femme.

Molly ferma de nouveau les yeux et repris :

— … Vous avez conscience vous n'auriez jamais d'enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Savez vous que c'est ce que souhaite mon fils ?

— J'en ai conscience, Madame. Comme je le lui ai dit, lorsque le besoin de fonder notre propre famille se fera ressentir, nous nous tournerons vers l'adoption.

— Merci Blaise, termina alors Arthur en lui souriant tendrement. Je n'ai jamais vu Ron aussi heureux qu'à vos côtés. Merci de vous être occupé de lui durant toutes ces années, et je vous demande pardon au nom de toute ma famille pour les doutes que vous avez eut durant cette période. Maintenant, nous sommes tous au courant et il n'ya pas plus de raison de vous cacher. Je vous propose d'annoncer votre mise en couple à _La Gazette_ , comme ça ils arrêteront d'écrire des bêtises concernant Ron et Hermione.

— En fait, Papa, intervint Ron en prenant la main de l'avocat dans la sienne tout en souriant, Blaise m'a demandé de l'épouser, et j'ai accepté. Nous annoncerons donc nos fiançailles à ce torchon !

— Par Merlin, félicitation ! dirent plusieurs voix.

Ron souriait, mais Blaise regardait Molly qui se pinçait les lèvres.

— Madame, Monsieur Weasley, appela-t-il fortement en ramenant le silence dans la pièce. Me permettez-vous de prendre la main de votre dernier fils, Ronald Billius ? Je vous promets de le chérir et l'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. De faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux à mes coté.

Arthur sourit et déclara en prenant la main de sa femme :

— Moi, Arthur Weasley et ma femme Molly acceptons votre requête.

— Mais si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je vous jure que vous ne trouverez aucun endroit sur terre pour vous cacher de notre colère, termina Molly.

Blaise soupira de soulagement. Il avait finit ! Il avait affronté les dragons qu'étaient la famille Weaslley et il était toujours vivant !

 _ **Finalement Ron, je vais te faire l'amour ce soir comme tu aimes et tu vas en redemander !**_

Fred, qui l'avait vu ricana :

— C'est bon, tu peux respirer, c'est finit.

— Non, le coupa Molly en fronçant les sourcils. Je dois encore voir ce Drago Malefoy. Il est avec Harry et il hors de question que je lui laisse faire ce qu'il veut de mon fils de cœur !

Blaise se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

 **OoooOoooO**

Le jardin était accueillait de nombreuses personnes. La musique, jouée par un orchestre, s'élevait dans les airs et les tables étaient garnies. Les invités allaient et venaient le sourire aux lèvres. Certains dansaient, d'autres parlaient, mais tous passaient un bon moment.

Le mariage de Blaise Zabini et de Ronald Weasley venait d'être célébré.

Leur mise en couple avait surpris le monde sorcier. Certes, il y avait des couples homosexuels, mais ce n'était jamais des célébrités. Or là, il s'agissait de l'un des hommes les plus célèbres de leur communauté !

Lorsqu'on avait appris qu'ils étaient en couple depuis sept ans, personne ne voulurent croire à leur histoire. Mais le couple publia des photos de leur intimité, de leurs voyages qu'ils avaient pris durant les années où ils s'étaient cachés.

Certains désapprouvèrent leur couple, car ils étaient deux hommes et demandèrent à Ron de retourner avec Hermione qu'ils, jugèrent meilleur pour assumer le rôle de sa petite amie. Cela mit Blaise dans une telle colère qu'il menaça toutes les femmes si jamais elles voulaient lui prendre Ron.

Il avait supporté leur soupirs et leurs regards sur le rouquin durant sept ans, maintenant c'était finit. Ronald Weasley allait l'épouser. Pour cela, il rénova le Manoir des Zabini qu'il avait finit par abandonner à la mort de sa mère, et si installa officiellement avec son amant. En faisant cela, il rappela à la communauté sorcière ses origines : Il était lui aussi un Sang-Pur et sa fortune pesait énormément sur l'économie du pays.

Mais le monde sorcier n'eut pas le temps de s'habituer à leur couple, car Harry Potter annonça lors d'une interview, qu'il était en couple avec Drago Malefoy.

Si la communauté sorcière avait pleuré lors le l'officialisation du couple Weasley-Zabini, elle s'écroula lors de la découverte du couple Potter-Malefoy. Beaucoup crièrent au scandale et menacèrent de se tuer car il s'agissait des deux hommes les plus convoités de leur monde.

Ne supportant plus leur comportement, Drago Malefoy les menaça de transformer Harry en mage noire afin de tous les asservir si jamais quelqu'un osait tenter une seule fois de les séparer. Le ton et la posture qu'il avait prit lors de son annonce avait donné des frissons à tout le monde. Et comme Harry était considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de leur époque, personne n'osa plus s'opposer à leur couple.

Par la suite, plusieurs couples homosexuels se révélèrent, comme le couple Finnigan-Thomas ou encore Nott-Londubat. Il eut plusieurs pétitions pour s'opposer à ce mode vie que certains jugeaient comme phénomène de mode, mais le temps les contredit, car cinq ans après avoir annoncé leurs fiançailles, Blaise Zabini épousa Ronald Weasley dans le manoir des Zabini.

Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour se marier ?

Blaise vous dira qu'il avait attendu que son cher amant termine ses projets à travers les pays afin qu'il ne quitte plus l'Angleterre, Ron vous dira qu'il voulait laisser le temps à sa mère de s'habituer à son couple et lui laisser préparer le mariage qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'organiser pour lui. Mais touts les deux ne vous diront jamais qu'ils avaient attendu de rencontrer leur futur enfant pour enfin former officiellement et officieusement une famille.

En effet, ils étaient tombés sur le charme d'un enfant de 8 ans qui vivait en Amérique latine.

Et malgré cette journée parfaite pour les nouveaux mariés, une rumeur était sur toutes les lèvres des invités. Maintenant que CE mariage avaitété célébré, on essayait de deviner la date du futur mariage du couple Potter-Malefoy.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je hais ton meilleur ami, s'exclama Ron en incendiant du regard le blond qui parlait à Theo et Neville.

— Et pourquoi donc, Choucky ? lui demanda son mari en mangeant un morceau de gâteau.

— C'est le jour de notre mariage, nous devons être le couple à l'honneur, mais non, on ne parle que de la date de son futur mariage !

— Tant mieux. Comme ça ils seront tous tourné vers eux et nous nous pourront allez chercher nos enfants en toute discrétions.

Le rouquin le regarda.

— C'est toi qui as lancé cette rumeur ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Dois-je te rappeler que j'étais à Serpentard ? Et puis je ne fais que me venger d'Harry qui a révéler à _la Gazette_ le lieu de notre lune de miel !

— Le pauvre, lui qui voulait faire un mariage discret…

— Alors il n'aurait pas dût choisir un Malefoy !

Ils rigolèrent un instant, puis Blaise prit la main du rouquin, le mena à sa bouche en disant :

— Merci d'avoir accepté ma proposition, Choucky. Car depuis ce jour, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus comblé du monde.

— Merci à toi d'avoir supporté durant toutes ces années ma crainte du regard des autres et mon comportement. Je t'aime, Blaise.

Un peu plus loin, Molly soupira de joie en les voyant s'embrasser.

— Tu es heureuse ? lui demanda son mari qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

— Oui, mon dernier fils s'est enfin marié et il est heureux. Je n'ai plus d'épine dans les pieds.

— Une épine dans le pied ?

— Laisse tomber, chéri. Je peux enfin dire que je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde maintenant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il trouverait le bonheur avec un homme, mais lorsque je le regarde aujourd'hui… Je suis si fière de lui !

Athur lui prit la main et souffla :

— Il ne reste plus qu'à marier Harry et nous pourront enfin nous reposer.

Molly regarda le brun qui rigolait avec Georges. Oui, il ne manquait plus que son mariage et elle pourrait enfin passer à autre chose.

Ron et lui avaient 32ans maintenant, il était temps qu'ils songent à adopter…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Oui, cette histoire est bel est bien finit. Elle fait 44 pages word et compte 18 839 mots.**

 **Il est vrai que je n'ai pas approfondit certains points de la fiction, mais je suis assez contente du résultat.**

 **Je voulais surtout vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos mise en alerte et favoris. Sérieusement, l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction m'a fait énormément plaisir et c'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que je vous quitte.**

 **Je vais retourner à ma fiction « _Au clair de lune_ » qui est toujours en cours en espérant que Monsieur Blaise Zabini y pointe son bout de nez ( Ouais, parce que monsieur a décrété qu'il devait se remettre de son mariage dans « _Maries-toi !_ » afin d'arriver !... J'aurais dû demander à Molly de plus le martyriser lors de son interrogatoire !)**

 **Durant le mois de janvier, je posterai aussi une autre petite fiction (un Drarry, cette fois-ci) finit et corrigé.**

 **Je vous laisse donc et vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Bises,**

 **Donnaquaeenly.**


End file.
